New guy
by anacleta5
Summary: Bella lives a somewhat boring life in Forks with her dad and friends, the Hales. Would the arrival of three new students change that? BxE AxJ EmxR Rated T just in case! R&R, please..!
1. New guy

**New guy..**

Disclaimer:

I don't own twilight..! *Shakes her head and sighes*

**CH1 **

BPOV

"Bella, get up!" my father's voice told me from the doorframe.

"No! Five more minutes, please god i'm begging you!" i mumbled half asleep throwing my pillow over my head

"Not a chance. You'll be late" he said while he tickled my feet. I giggled before getting off the bed

"Ok. I'm up, i'm up." I told him. He chuckled

"I've got to go. Have a good day, Bells." He told me before leaving the room.

I picked up some clothes and my bag of toiletries while I yawned widely. Then I looked at the clock at my sidetable. Great, I was running late, again. I went quickly to the bathroom and took one of the shortest showers I've ever had. After I putted on my outfit (a long, acqua colored T-shirt with a huge heart on front, a white hoodie, jeans and black converse) I combed my hair (wich was pretty decent today, with soft curls at the ends) and tied a black ribbon as a bandana. I also quicky ate my breakfast (cheerios) before grabbing my school bag and running towards my truck after locking the front door, just stumbling once (SUCCESS!).

Yep, that's me, plain, klutz 'ole Bella. I am 17 years old and falls even more than five people together. I love music and reading more than anything else on the whole world. I play the guitar and also a bit of cello. I blush. A lot. My apparience is pretty plain. Petite, slender frame (5'3") very pale skin, brown eyes and somewhat curly brown hair. Booring...! I was born in one of the most sunless places in the whole world: Forks. My parents: Charlie and Renée divorced when I was two. I stayed with my dad there until I was about twelve, when my mom told me I had to go to live in a whole different city: Phoenix with her. Sad and unfortunatedly, my mom died in an accident almost two years ago, so I had to come back to Forks, with my father. We both missed her a lot, and I still shed a tear in her memory once in a while. Thinking about her made me a little sad, so I tried to focus on the parking lot.

When I got out of 'The thing' (my old 1952 Chevy Truck), I was greeted by my two besties: Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Rose and Jazz (the nicknames of both since forever) had been my friends since we were all in diapers, were twins. Both, like me were seventeen years old. They looked very alike, yet very different. Both were very good looking and had the same dark blond hair and bright blue eyes. Rosalie was tall and had a swimsuit model figure, with long tanned legs and her long hair fell in waves at her waist. She loved all about cars since always; oddly, when she was little preferred hotweels cars to cabbage patch kids dolls. She was a very good person and was there whenever you needed her to, but also was the worst person in the world if you got in her bad side or treated bad someone she loved. Jasper, on his side, was very tall, too. His hair was very smooth and he loved sports, being in the soccer and wrestling team. He was very quiet and perceptive, always was very accurate knowing how you felt or to calm or advice you when needed.

"Did you know? Some new students are coming to the school today." Said Rose, taking me from my train of thought while we walked to our home rooms. Yes, home rooms. Jazz and Rose were in separated classrooms, Jazz and I in one, and Rose in other, yet we were in English, Spanish and Art together.

"No, I didn't" Jazz answered, while I nodded in approval

"Cool. I just hope that they're not like the gossipers or something like that" I said. Both nodded agreeing

"That would be so good. God knows we need it" Rosalie said. We all laughed while the bell rang.

"Well, sis, seems like we've got to go. Good luck" Jasper said

"The same to you both. See ya in lunch!" Rosalie said before we parted towards our classroom.

I was talking with Jasper about the improvements Rose had just made to the BMW they shared while he sat at our assigned seats at the middle of the classroom, he was behind me. The classroom, as always was with a lot of noise, almost everybody talking about the weekend. We were still talking, being me turned towards him when suddenly all the conversations in the room stopped together. I turned, confused to find the director, Mrs. Meyer and two kids with about our age, a boy and a girl. The girl was abot my size, very beautiful, pixie-like with big, bright green eyes and spiky, yet soft looking, short deep black hair. She also had very pale skin and was literally bouncing with excitement, a huge smile in her lovely face. I moved my eyes towards who was probably her brother and found the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. He was very tall, a bit muscular and also had a very pale skin. All of his features were perfect, flawless. His hair was somewhat long, bronze coloured and was in a disarray that fitted him perfectly. He had big, expressive and sparkling green eyes that looked at the classroom with curiosity. Then he caught me staring at him and looked only at me, with a small smile playing at his lips. As soon as our eyes connected, I felt the borders of me go warm. Oh, sa-woon..! I smiled a bit back feeling that my face was about to redden when the director started to speak.

"Good morning, kids. We are having two new students at this classroom today, Alice and Edward Cullen. I hope that you'll treat them nicely and make them feel comfortable" she said. At the same time I heard all the girls in my classroom whispering things like 'oh my gosh, he's so hot!' and I was suddenly sure that they would be hitting on him in no time.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Jasper, the Cullen brothers will be sitting next to you both and you'll be in charge of showing them the school, is that alright?" Mrs. Meyer asked us.

"Of course, mrs. Meyer" we both said at the same time.

"Well, it's all settled then. Go sit and I hope you'll have a nice day" Mrs. Meyer told them before leaving the room. The boy came and sat right next to me, our desks putted together. Oh godness..! The girl came and sat next to Jasper, their desks arranged just like mine. I turned around to see them talking animatedly and Jasper looking at her intently, with a small smile in his lips, and in hers, too. Aww! I smiled to myself at the same time a soft, velvety and musical voice told me

"Hello." I turned around to see the new boy smiling at me.

"Hi." I answered smiling, too, at once not feeling embarrassed at meeting someone new.

"My name is Edward Cullen." He said extending his hand

"Nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Bella." I told him shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella." He told me smiling

"From where are you from?" I asked him, curious

"I was born in Chicago, but I've spent most of my life in Alaska." He told me.

"Wow. Alaska. Have you ever met any bears?" I asked him smiling at my silly question. He chuckled, a soft, musical sound.

"In fact, I did. I was about seven years old and my brother Emmett dared me to look for something at the forest. I packed some sandwiches, my favorite toy at the time and a flashlight. I had walked in the forest about a mile when I found the thing I was looking for. I packed it in my backpack and decided to eat my sandwich. Then I saw it, about 75 metres away from me, and it was HUGE, but still, I threw my sandwich away as far as I could and ran at full speed towards my house, wich was about five miles away. When I reached it, I made Emmett eat the smelly flower before running to my room. How in the world I succeded at making Emmett eat something? I'm still wondering." He told me laughing, it was very contagious and soon I was laughing too.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I was imagining it.." I told him when I was capable of stop laughing, looking at him apologetically, with my cheeks a little bit pink.

"It's okay, it is funny. But yet, you look lovely when you blush" he assured me amused, tracing a finger through my cheek softly, wich made me blush harder. I looked away, embarrased and noticed that Jazz and the new girl were still deep in conversation. Then I looked at the boy sitting next to me and asked him:

"The girl that came to the room is your sister, right?"

"Yes, we're twins. Her name is Alice" He told me looking at her and smiling.

"She seems like a very nice person. And not like the gossipers at all.." I mused to myself

"She is. But about the gossipers.. Huh?" Edward said, startling me.

"Oh, i said it out loud... anyways, I understand myself." I told him misteriously, just in case he ended being the boyfriend of one of _them. _But yet, I knew he was someone trustworthy; and the thought of him being the boyfriend of Jessica, Thanya or ugh, Lauren made me sad. Gasps. I couldn't be falling for him so soon..! Could I? I shook those thoughts from my head when he talked again, a hint of worry in his emerald eyes.

"And the boy sitting next to Ali, is he something of yours?" I noticed he avoided the word boyfriend. I looked at them, smiling.

"Jasper? He also has a twin sister, Rosalie. Both are my best friends because no parent would handle us as siblings. They have been friends od mine since we were all in diapers." I told him smiling.

"Oh, that's nice." He answered, a bit of relief in his eyes.

I took notes of the class laughing and talking with him. I haven't had so much fun or gotten along and opened so quickly with someone in my whole life (apart from the Hales, of course). When the class ended and the teacher leaved, I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Hi!" the bubbly, high soprano voice of the pixie-like girl, Alice, said. I turned around to find her smiling.

"Hey!" I told her, being her happiness so contagious.

"I haven't had a chance to present myself. I'm Alice." She told me, sticking out her hand.

"Hi Alice, i'm Bella. It's nice to meet you." I told her, smiling and shaking her hand.

"You, too. Oh, I can tell that we'll be great friends!" she told me beaming. I chuckled a bit.

"Oh, I can, too." I said. We talked (Jasper and Edward did, too) about everything, until the history teacher came to the classroom and asked to the class to order. I sat back in my desk, pouting sightly, thinking how I would prefer being talking with Alice, Jasper or Edward and not taking this BORING class I had to endure. Edward chuckled under his breath looking at me, so I smacked his arm playfully before looking at the chalkboard, where the teacher was sketching something. Then I caught all the girls in the room giving me glares that were from dirty to deathly. Uh-oh...

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered to me, seing my bewildered expression.

"All the girls but Ali are looking at me like they're just about to kill me. And I think it's kind of your fault." I whispered back quietly. He looked at them, then at me, chuckling. Then he did something that made my heart stutter, he brang his desk and himself closer to me.

"Naw, they won't" he told me smiling, his sweet breath fanning at my face, making me forget all the stares.

"If you say so..." I said, sightly dazzled. We talked about Alaska and Phoenix for the rest of the class, wich surprisingly was very short.

"Can I see your time-table?" I asked him just when the history teacher was leaving. He nodded and looked in his bag until he pulled out a sheet of paper and gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said. Then i looked at the paper. Calculus, history, lab, lunch... "Seems like we have all the same classes" I told him smiling sightly.

"That's great!" He told me grinning.

"Yes. It is." I told him chuckling, while I extended him the paper. He hesitated for a bit.

"We have lab now. Do you mind if I walk with you there?" he asked me.

"No, not at all. But I need to stop by my locker first. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Absolutely." He answered, giving me a crooked smile.

Sa-woon. I looked back and found that Jasper and Alice had already left the room. We chatted lightly while we walked through the crowded halls. I got stares from the whole female population; but since I had Edward by my side, I didn't care at all. When we reached the locker, he chuckled when he saw all the pictures that were at the door; especially at one: We (Rose, Jazz and i) were about three years old and hugging tightly a huge St. Bernard that was their parents': Hannah. She swore that, just like the dog of the Peter Pan books, she was our Nanny, and loyally took care and looked afer us. He laughed harder (yet velvety and musical) when I told him that I loved to ride on her back just like she was a horse, and was quite skilled at it, too.

"I would have loved to see that." He told me after I closed the locker and had a few books in my arms. He took them from me and started to walk.

"Hey! Give me that!" I told him while I catched up with him.

"Nope, no." He told me chuckling.

"Oh, c'mon!" I protested, pouting and standing in front of him, blocking his way. He sighed, chuckling while he shook his head.

"Oh, well. Take the half. Happy?" he told me extending towards me my copy of Romeo and Juliet (that I knew by heart)

"Almost." I told him, knowing this was the best offer I could get.

"I bet you looked adorable when you rode Hannah" he told me grinning and changing the subject.

"Nah. But I have videos to prove that I'm perfectly capable of riding a horse, well, St. Bernard." I told him, chuckling when we arrived the lab. We separated when he had to present himself at the teacher and get his slip signed, and I went to my empty desk. I was now the onlyone without partner, because Alice was sitting with Jasper, deep in conversation. I started to doddle random stuff in my notebook when a nasal and noisy voice greeted me

"Isabella" I looked up to see the queen gossiper herself.

"Oh, hi, Lauren" I greeted her with false sweetness, before adding "It's Bella. For you, Miss Swan"

"Ha, ha. Whatever." She said sarcastically.

"So, what is it? I don't want to overload your precious tiny brain... well.. braincell." I told her smirking.

"I noticed you're spending time with the new boy." She said, her woice full of venom.

"Duh. And?" I said

"I'm going to warn you, he belongs with me." She said passing a hand trough her hair.

"Uh-huh. Anything else?" I asked coldly, while I looked at my fingernails.

"I'm warning you again. He ends up with me or else..." she started threathing me.

"Bella, seems like we're lab partners, too." Said the velvety voice of Edward when he came by my side, interrupting Lauren.

"That's awesome!" I said sincerely. The evil face dissapeared from Lauren's. She stood up, sticking out her torso and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi! I'm Lauren! You must be the new guy!" she said.

"Um, yes?" he answered, then he stuck out his hand. "i'm Edward, nice to meet you."

"Me too! Oh, my god!" she squealed. God... I was about to gag, I swear! "I can give you a tour aroung school and the town, and we can watch a movie and eat with my friends at lunch..." She said quickly. He smiled a bit, dazzling her. Oh my, is he going to accept?!

"Thanks, but my friend Bella promised me to give me that tour. And I have already invited her to have lunch with me. Other time?" he told her politely. I almost squealed, but then noticed what he said. Had he truly invited me to lunch and for me to give him a tour around the town?

"Okay." She said, without smiling. Just then the teacher stood up.

"Well Lauren, it was a pleasure talking with you, but, if you'll excuse us, we've got a lab class to take." I told her smiling sweetly. She glared at me and departed without any other word.

I left out the breath I was holding before looking Edward, who was looking down.

"God, she's scary." He said, chuckling. I laughed out loud at his statement.

"You think so?" I asked him chuckling, too. Then he looked at me and suddenly stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry she made me sat it that way, but still, do you want to have lunch with me?" He asked me

"I'd love to." I answered smiling. Then I said something that surprised myself. "And, do you still want that tour through the lovely town of Forks?" he gave me a crooked smile.

"Of course."

Then the teacher called us to order and gave us some slides to look at in the microscope and identify in wich of the mitosis phases they were. Edward proved me again that he was very smart, identifying three of them correctly. We finished soon later, and everybody was working still, some of them frustrated; wich left us to talk again. He told me stories of Alaska, how beautiful it was and asked me about Phoenix. I described the whole panorama, both of us concentrated on the image, when Alice came and pushed him. We both jumped, startled and Alice shooed him, telling him to go to play with Jasper or something. He muttered something under his breath while he walked towards Jazz's table. Alice and I giggled at that. We started to talk about everything: music, fashion, movies, faves, hobbies... I wasn't surprised at all when she told me that she was a ballerina, she was so graceful!

"Since when are you dancing?" I asked her, curious.

"My mom says that i'm dancing even before I knew how to walk." She told me grinning.

"Aww... you must be very adorable..!" I told her smiling. She giggled a bit before asking me:

"And you, Bella. Do you dance?" I blushed a bit and looked down before answering her, biting my lip.

"Well.. it's a secret, no one knows but my dad and the Hales. Yes, I do dance ballet, since I was four years old." I admitted, whispering. She beamed, almost bouncing in her seat.

"Oh, Bella, we have a lot in common! Your secret will be safe with me. Can I ask something?" She told me when she stopped bouncing.

"Of course, Ali." I assured her smiling. She leaned closer and asked quietly:

"Why you don't want anybody to know you dance?" I thought about it for a second, before answering her.

"Well it's just that almost everybody, especially the gossipers make fun of how clumsy I am. Dancing is surprisingly the only thing where I'm not clumsy and I'm not that good, though..." I confessed. She looked at me, frowning.

"That's not true! I bet you're ten thousand times better than what you give yourself the credit for!" she told me smiling, her frown gone. Then I had an idea.

"Thanks, Ali. You should come to the academy where I take classes!! Mrs. Celine would love meeting you!" I told her. She squealed, bouncing a bit and clapping her hands.

"Yay! I'd love to! When are we going?" She asked me, excited.

"Well, I have classes today, at 5. Sounds good?" I asker her eagerly, her hyperness was contagious.

"Wonderful!" she told me beaming.

"I can pick you up at 4, so we can have icecream first. What do you think?" I asked her. She nodded enthusiastically before grabbing an empty sheet and draw the map of how getting to her house.

As soon as she finished and gave it to me, we interchanged phone numbers, while we talked about in which ballets we've danced and wich of all were our favorites. What she had told me at first was very true, I had the feeling that we would be great friends, too. About five minutes later the teacher came to check our work and dismissed us to lunch. Edward came when we were gathering our things, talking about a shopping trip Alice was planning with me and shooed her. She pouted a bit, but went to talk with Jasper.

"I invited you to lunch, remember?" He told me with a crooked smile.

"Yes, I do" I told him grinning. I stood up and took my stuff before he had the chance to. I smirked, when he looked at me in mock anger, pouting a bit. Then, he chuckled, before telling me:

"Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." I told him. We walked in the aisle, almost out of the classroom slowly and quite close, almost touching. When I was almost passing in front of Lauren's desk, I caught an evil grin from her and then lost my balance. I closed my eyes, expecting to meet the floor. Instead, I felt two gentle, yet strong arms around my waist. I opened my eyes and looked up: bright, emerald green eyes stared back. He had a small smile on his lips, but his eyes were a bit worried.

"You ok?" he asked me softly.

"Yes, I tend to fall a lot." I confessed him softly. He chuckled softly while he set me carefully in the floor, on my feet, but his arms were still on my waist.

"Next time you'll need to be more aware of foots sticking on the way." He told me, giving Lauren a glare.

She was fuming, while she glared at me, obviously not happy of how her plan had worked. Edward chuckled while he moved his hands from my waist to be linking arms with me. We walked out the room without another word, sparks flowing from the arm he was touching to the tips of my toes. When we were out of the classroom, I giggled a bit, remembering her face, and Edward looked down, at me, curious.

"Sorry, her face was so funny... but thanks a lot Edward, for catching me. I mean it." I told him smiling warmly at him. He smiled softly at me too, before saying:

"Anytime." We walked in a comfortable silence towards my locker where I dumped my books. I caught him staring at the pictures again and asked him:

"What?" He looked at me, chuckling, before he looked back at the pictures, while he traced his fingertips across the picture of Hannah, me and the Hales and another one of myself, wich was taken about two months ago, the day of my 17th birthday. I was sitting in a low branch of a tree, wearing a plain white t-shirt with a hippie, multicolored necklace, khaki loose bermudas and under, long, multicolored socks with black converse, a little part of my hair in a tiny, somewhat childish, but cute ponytail and my feet dangling. I was laughing at a joke Rosalie had made, and was unaware of that the picture was being taken. I loved that picture, was so natural and remembered me of one of the best birthdays I've had. His words took me out of my thoughts.

"It's just that I like the pictures very much and might steal one of them while you're not looking" He told me chuckling, his eyes playful.

"Nope, sir! I like those pictures, too. If I give you a copy one of this days, would you not mess with my pictures?" I asked him, laughing.

"Maybe." He told me chuckling. I sighed, while I rolled my eyes, smiling playfully. I closed my locker before turning towards him.

"To the cafeteria?" I asked him.

"To the cafeteria" He told me. I pointed him the way it was and we walked slowly towards it, while he asked me about the sports they taught here and he told me he was wishing to join the football (soccer!!) team here. I asked him if he was on the team at his old school and he told me stories about the team, until we reached the cafeteria door.

"Ready?" I asked him, knowing all the ogling that was about to take place.

"Ready." He assured me, while he grabbed the door handle.


	2. Keep dreaming uPside dOwn

**CH2**

BPOV

The whole day passed in a blur and very soon it was three o' clock. I said goodbye to all my friends, before getting in my truck and driving home, singing along an old song of Pink: Leave me alone.

The lunch at cafeteria was very funny. I sat with Edward (he brought me food, ignoring my protests) and we talked about movies and books, endlessly books. Soon we were joined by his huge, yet teddy bear big brother Emmett. Emmett was HUGE, well muscled and had the same pale skin as his siblings, but curly brown hair on top of his head. And the most important thing: a bright, happy personality. After teasing Edward a bit, he presented himself to me, and grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug. About two minutes later Jasper, Alice and Rosalie joined us. Rose and Emmett, just like Ali and Jazz, seemed to have love at first sight, so sat quite close, talking the whole way. I smiled at that sight, happy that my friends had finally found someone with such good heart, like the Cullens had.

I smiled at the memory, knowing I've had a good day. When I turned off the truck's engine and got in my house, my dad was still at work. After quickly doing the short amount of homework I had for today, took a short shower and went to my room, and turned on the radio. I sang and danced along with it while i was dressing myself in my ballet uniform: my leotards and stockings. Then, over it I putted on a green dress (it had kind of tight elbow-lenght sleeves, had pockets on the frontand was a bit above the knee) with black flats that had tiny green bows on the front. I putted my toe shoes and my normal ballet shoes in my bag, along with my jacket, money and a few more stuff. Then I fixed my hair in a tight bun, before looking at the clock: eight minutes before four. I took the paper with the map that Ali gave me and went towards my truck. As soon as I got inside the cabin, I putted the key on the ignition and twisted it to the right. Nothing. I tried twice without success. I sighed before looking at the map again. According to the piece of paper, it wasn't so far: only about four blocks away. I closed my truck, and after assuring myself that the house was closed too, I took out my iPod and started to walk, my hands in the pockets of the dress (thank god it wasn't raining). I followed the directions that she gave to me and soon found myself in a trail full of beautiful trees. After about two minutes walking, I found myself in a clearing, a beautiful white mansion in the middle. It seemed old, but restored, three stories tall and had some flowers at the entrance. When I reached the main door, I pulled out my phone and dialed her number, instead of knocking. She picked it up at the first ring

"Hello?" answered her, sunny as always.

"Ali? It's me, Bella" I told her

"Oh, hi, Bella! I'm almost ready." She said happily.

"Ehm.. Ali, my truck won't start." I told her sheepishly.

"Oh, it's ok. We can take my car. You want me to pick you up?" she asked me.

"Well, I'm standing in your porch." I told her sheepishly

"You walked?! You would have called... anyways, the door is open, make yourself at home. My room is at the second floor, first door to the right."

"Ok, thanks Ali." I answered her

"Always, Bella. See you in a sec" she told me. I could tell she was bouncing.

I opened the door, just when a song started in the iPod: Keep dreaming upside down, by October Fall and Paramore.

_I was burning up to fall apart__  
__And the walls fall down around my heart__  
__Now I'm feeling sick. it's always something lately__  
__I was broken down, but still looked good__  
__I was kissing clocks, you knew I would__  
__Now I'm feeling scared,__  
__Someone say that they miss this__  
_

I sang quietly, mostly for myself while I entered the house. It was very beautiful, spacious, light and open, decorated in light colors, yet simply and elegant. The back wall was glass, wich let me see the beautiful view of the distant mountains. It had caramel coloured courtains at the sides. I noticed that the living room was very huge, maybe the half of the first floor, with a massive, yet beautiful staircase at the middle.

_The night is young__  
__We wait for love__  
__Upside down we dream__  
__At home we sleep__  
__And wait to leave__  
__Upside down we dream__  
__And we are all brighter than stars back home__  
_

But an object at one corner, surrounded by two comfortable looking couches caught my attention. It was a black grand piano. Without knowing it, I was already sitting at the bench, hypnotized by it. It was glossy and silky, with the ivory keys begging me to touch them. When the piano part came at the song, I played the same notes in the beautiful instrument that was in front of me, singing the lyrics more loudly.

_Don't leave so fast__  
_

_I was in the sun, but feeling cold__  
__I was grapping tight, but lost a hold__  
__Now who'd want to stay?__  
__While we're all here changing__  
_

_I was ripped apart, but held by glue__  
__I was full of lies, but spoke the truth__  
__Now I've lost my myself, oh I forgot how this felt___

_The night is young__  
__We wait for love__  
__Upside down we dream__  
__At home we sleep__  
__And wait to leave__  
__Upside down we dream__  
__And we are all brighter than the stars back home___

_Don't leave so fast, don't leave so fast...__  
_

When the song ended, I smiled to myself and stood up, taking my bag that was sitting on the floor. I straightened myself and only took the first step, when I bumped onto someone, my bag falling and dropping it contents across the floor. I looked up, just to find a pair of bright green eyes staring back.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry!" I told him while I knelt down to pick the stuff that was all over the floor. I picked up some pieces of paper that also had fallen and discovered that they were music sheets, in his elegant and neat handwriting. I teared my eyes off the floor again, just to find his face at the same level as mine, inches apart.

"You're a musician?" I asked softly, apparently pointing the obvious. He simply nodded before looking at the objects he had on his hands: my toe shoes.

"You're a ballerina" he stated. I looked down, blushing of course, knowing the reputation that some ballerinas had (spoiled, very spoiled..!). I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder and found him gazing at me, his eyes soft, but yet smouldering.

"It's not a bad thing or something to be ashamed of. It's just that I would never have guessed." He said softly. I smiled a bit before saying:

"Of course not." At that, he chuckled a bit.

"You'll invite me to your next recital, right?"He asked me, wich made my heart melt a bit, again.

"Sure. But I have to tell you, I'm not that good." I told him frowing sightly. He stopped chuckling.

"You're wrong. I bet you're the best at your class. You don't see yourself very clearly, you know?" he told me serious.

"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. He was a bit closer to me, wich made me stop breathing. He seemed about to say something, but a booming

"BELLA!!" made us both jump.

"Oh, hi, Emmie." I told him, plopping myself onto the floor.

"Emmett." Edward greeted him serious.

"Fancy to meet you here, so long no see!" Emmett said grinning.

"Yep, you too" I answered him.

"So, to wich event do I own the honor of your presence?" Emmett asked pompously. I laughed out loud, and Edward chuckled a bit under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, 'the Thing'. You know that my lovely truck thinks that he's his own boss, right? Well, this afternoon he decided to give himself a break and left me with my two friends: left and right foot." I told him chuckling. Em blinked once and burst out laughing. When he controled himself a bit later, he looked at Edward and I, wich were sitting very close to each other, still on the floor. Then he smirked.

"And Eddie will give you a piggy back ride there?" He asked still smirking.

I was deciding between answer or hitting him (and by Edward's face, he was thinking the same thing) when an "OW!!!" from Emmett stopped all the thoughts that were taking piece. We saw a baby pink toe shoe at the floor, then we found Alice at the last step of the stairs, smiling angelically. I laughed out loud, and soon Edward joined me, while Alice took the shoe and sat gracefully next to us, giggling. The only one that remained silent was Emmett, rubbing the back of his head with a scowl.

I highfived her before I squeezed the pixie in a tight hug.

"Thanks, Ali!" I told her "Now I know better to not to get in your bad side." I added. She giggled while she hugged me back.

"You're welcome. And never underestimate my aim. Oh, and also, Bella, you won't. Remember that." She assured me. Edward chuckled from beside me before he joined the hug. Emmett got out of his trance and shouted:

"GROUP HUG!" before trapping us all in a tight embrance. When we broke apart, Emmett left, with the excuse of a new game for his PSP while Alice and Edward helped me putting my stuff back in my bag, while we talked about random stuff. As soon as we finished, Ali putted on her toe shoes and tied the ribbons around her leg while she looked at Edward with puppy eyes.

"Edward, can you please, please play my song so Bella and I can dance?" She asked him, while she took off my shoes and replaced them with the toe ones (ribbons tied and everything) in the matter of ten seconds. How in the world the pixie could do it so fast? Only god knows.

"Yay!" She squealed, standing up in a jump, bouncing and clapping her hands exited when Edward stood up. He offered me his hand and I gladly accepted it, feeling the spark through my arm as soon as our skins touched. He pulled me up and (I don't know how) I was suddenly was leaning against his sculptured chest. Can I repeat it again? Sa-woon. I blushed a bit when I looked up and found him gazing at me, his lips in a crooked smile and his eyes sparkling.

"Thanks." I said softly.

"Anytime" he answered, the newly stoke in his eyes making me feel like I was missing a private joke.

"Chop, chop, Edward! I don't have the whole day!" Alice said impatiently, tugging the long sleeved of his sweater.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled before he released me and walked the three steps that took him to reach the piano. He, playing the piano, figures. As soon as he sat gracefully at the bench, he looked at Alice. She nodded and a second later his fingers pressed the ivory keys. The song was very lively, animated and gracious, but yet beautiful. It truly suited Alice. The pixie started simply doing pointés back and forth, while she moved her torso and arms gracefully. Edward played the complicated piece without music sheets, looking at Alice with a huge grin on his face while his fingers slid easily across the keys. When the piece increased its tempo, her movements grew more complicated, but graceful as ever. Man, she could do the cha-cha slide and make it look like the Nutcracker.

"C'mon, Bella!" She told me dancing around me. Just for fun, I started doing ballet positions while she still twirled around me. After all, it was her piece. A little bit later, her song ended and we both clapped. Edward mockingly stood up and bowed, then sat again before he started playing another song. It was lively, but soft, music box like. I looked at him, curious. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well. I still want to see you dancing." He said grinning.

I chuckled before I started dancing, twirling around standing in the tips of my left foot just like the ballerinas that were inside the music boxes, also doing a lot of pointes and my favourite techniques. Soon I was absorbed by the music and forgot for a second about my problems, the room where I was dancing and most about the gorgeous guy playing the piano. Too soon, the song became quieter, about to stop, so I ended with standing on the tips of my right foot, my left one in the air and the upper part of my body inclined upside down, my fingertips almost touching the floor. One second later, when the music came to a sweet ending, I straightened myself and opened my eyes, just to find Alice and Edward looking at me in awe.

"What?" I asked, returning ro my self-conscious self.

"That was freaking awesome!" Alice said bouncing, before she came and hugged me very tight.

"Thanks?" I said

"Bella, that was beautiful. You're one of the best dancers I've ever seen." Edward told me.

"Uh-huh. And that secret, Edward? You were pretty amazing yourself." I told him, standing on the tips of my toes randomly.

"Naw, wich one? I thought you knew that I played the piano." He said, standing up and walking towards me.

"Nope." I said, popping the p. "but still, since when you play?

"Apparently the same time you've been dancing. You're great." He told me, giving me a crooked smile. Wow, I think I just created a brand new shade of red! I was thinking of what to say, but Alice saved me, grabbing my arm.

"Oh, Bella, how rude of me, I didn't gave you a tour around the house!"She said, while she smiled at Edward.

Then she pulled me upstairs. God, that pixie sure was strong! I smiled at Edward apologetically before I was dragged upstairs. She showed me every room of the house, wich were decorated elegantly, everything wide, warm and cozy. At last, but not least, we stopped at Alice's room. It looked like it was taken straight from a decoration magazine. It had vivid colors all over it that truly suited Alice.

"Ali, I love your room!" I told her smiling while I looked around. It was also very huge, with a sitting area with multicolored puffs and a low table, a bathroom decorated in fuscia and a HUGE walking closet that was probably bigger than my own bedroom.

"Thanks, Bella. You're welcome here anyday, anytime." She assured me grinning before she suddenly started bouncing.

"Bella, I need you to be truthful with me. What do you think about my twin?" She asked me expectantly.

"Well, he's a very good person and very gentleman." I told her wary. I couldn't tell her that I was already falling for her brother, right? Or, how about: _'Oh, he's just the hottest seventeen year old walking on earth.'_ Yep, that would definitively work.

"And?" she urged, gesturing with her tiny hands for me to go on. I looked at her in disbelief. She sighed, putting puppy eyes, before she told me "Spill it, Bella, I know you want to." Then it was my turn to sigh in defeat.

"Fine. He's cute." I admitted blushing. Cute was an understatement.

She squealed and started bouncing all around the room (almost doing a touchdown dance, I might add), clapping exited and muttering things I couldn't descipher, but I thought I heared the word 'shopping' *Shudders* I sat crosslegged at her bed, entertained by all her bouncing. The pixie was sure a ball of energy.

"Oh, Bella! I can tell that he likes you already! This is going to be SO good!" she said, still jumping.

"Yeah, sure. I'm plain, and boring. How in the world he could like me?" I asked her skeptically, admitting for a second how sometimes I looked at myself. She stopped bouncing and sat at the bed next to me.

"Bella, you're very wrong. You're beautiful. The correct question is how could he not like you?" she told me. I felt a lot better and hugged her tightly. She giggled while she hugged me back.

"One more thing, Bella. Never bet against Alice." She added. I giggled too while I ruffled her hair.

"Thanks Ali." I told her, a small smile on my lips, before adding something. "Can I ask you one thing?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything."She answered grinning.

"How do you know that he likes me already?" her grin grew wider, before she simply stated:

"Easy. Twin telepaty."

A.N./ SoOo.. that was the new chapter..! Sorry it took so long, but all the school stuff distracted me from my writing. But I hope to update again soon! Special thanks for **bitemeplease235** who agreeded to beta for me, to **susie-cullen** who reviewed and for everybody that added my story to their alert list! ^^

Love,

Anacleta5


	3. Desaparece

**CH3**

BPOV

Time passed in a blur and one month had passed quickly. We all had gotten very close and befriended each others. Emmett and Rosalie started going out about two days after they met; and aside from their constant PDA, they truly cared for each others. Alice and Jasper became a couple a week after. They didn't PDA as much as Rose and Em, but from the distance you could tell that, even if they were opposites, they were truly made for each others. Edward? Well, we became very, very close and I now considered him one of my best friends. But, since we had gotten closer, I liked him more as well, wanting to be something else for him... *sighes*

When December arrived, also did the cold, so right now I was warm and cuddled at the soft confines of my bed, dreaming about Edward; something that had been happening every night of this week, not that I'd complained. We were walking very close and talking to each other while we walked in the forest. He was leading me somewhere, and it was a surprise. Impatient and childishly, I asked for the hundredth time 'Are we there yet?' he chuckled his musical laugh before telling me to close my eyes. Then he took my hand and started to lead me, the shocking but familiar electricity between us as soon as our skins touched. Suddenly. I didn't feel his hand, neither the electricity anymore, but a light weight sitting on me. I opened my eyes confused, just to find myself in my room, with Alice sitting over me. It was all a dream...

"Wakey, wakey, Bella!" Alice greeted me happily. She was truly a morning person. I sleepily rubbed my eyes with my hands before I looked at her.

"Hi Alice, fancy meeting you sitting over me at..." I quickly glanced at the clock at the sidetable "... at SEVEN IN THE MORNING?!" I exclaimed, glaring at her. I'm not a morning person. Never was, never will. She looked down, pouting a bit.

"Aw, Bella, don't be like that. You know that the 'Thing' broke last night. I came to drive you for school." She said sadly. I felt my glare softening. I patted her spiky hair.

"It's ok, Alice, thanks. It's just that I'm not a morning person. But, can I ask? How did you got in here?" I said. She giggled a bit.

"Thanks, Bella, it's ok, too. Your dad let me in when he left for work five minutes ago."

"Oh, ok." I said simply, hugging Alice. After a few seconds she looked at me with puppy eyes again.

"Bella, do you love me?" she asked me.

"Of course, Ali." I answered sincerely.

"Then, please, please, can I pick your outfit for today?" she said. I sighed.

"Ok, Ali. But it's cold..." I started saying and glanced at the window. "and snowing! Please, no skin showing." I told her, my toughts flickering towards the snow.

At first I hated it, but my mom used to think that the snow was magical and had a lot of traditions for the day of snow, so I ended up loving it, and wishing that it would snow almost every week. It was a good thing that my Nana/neighbor/abuela Mercedes had kept some of those traditions. Mercedes was an lovely old lady that came from Cuba many years ago. She was tiny and graceful, with big brown eyes, russett colored skin and short, curly hair that was deep black and had some grey strands. She was my neighbor and used to take care of me since I was a little girl when my parents had to work or travel. She was just like the grandma I never met and I called her just like that: abuela (grandma). I loved all her caribbean aura, her delicious recipes that she had taught me, all the music and dances that she knew (and taught me, too...!) and her dog, Papita (potato chip.) **(A.N/ I know, it's a weird name, but actually, a dog of a friend of mine answers to that name.) **

I had great childhood memories with her and went to her house everytime I could. Of all the great things she had taught me, there was her language, the spanish. Because all the years I had passed with her, I've learned to talk and write it like a native. One funny thing is that when I was about five years old, I passed a whole week refusing to talk in English, only speaking in spanish (and confused the brain out of my dad), with cuban accent and everything. We still laugh at that story, specially the part when my dad calls her so confused and asks her to translate. I laughed at the memory, still staring at the window when Alice spoke.

"What happened, Bella?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Oh, old memories." I assure her.

"Ok. Go take a bath and have breakfast. Where is your closet?" She told me. I pointed to a door. She nodded.

"Great. Go. I'll call you when your outfit is ready." She told me.

I nodded and took my bag of toiletries and random clothes before going towards the bathroom. I took a hot shower and brushed my teeth before I putted on my clothes and went towards the kitchen, pulling my hair in a ponytail, singing 'On top of the world' by Boys Like Girls. I took a bowl and a spoon before looking for milk at the fridge. I smelt the coffee's aroma from somewhere at the kitchen but didn't pay much attention to it. Then I looked for my cereal box, wich was out of sight. Five seconds later, I located it at the tallest cupboard, that was obviously out of my reach. I stretched my hands and couldn't grab it. Then I stood at the tips of my toes (thank god for ballet). Nope, nothing. I considered seriously climbing on the counter, but before I could hoist myself up, a pale hand easily reached for it and putted it over the counter. I turned around, decided to karate chop the little stalker behind me, but instead, I found Edward quite close to me, a smirk on his lips.

"Edward?" I stuttered, atonished. He chuckled before he leaned down to kiss my cheek, like he did everytime he greeted me (not that I complain, too.. :P). The smell of his lovely cologne lingered in my nose, even when he straightened himself again and talked.

"Hi Isa." He said, using the nickname he had gotten for me.

"Hi, Edward." I answered him smiling, before I asked him "I'm sorry I'm being rude, but what are you doing here?" he chuckled again.

"I know you wanted to climb the counter, and I couldn't afford that." He answered. "Also I'm driving you to school with Alice. And I brought us coffee and cinnamon rolls." He added, pointing some paper bags at my kitchen table.

"Yay!" I squealed, throwing an Alice. "Screw the cereal, let me taste those little pieces of heaven! Thanks, Edward!" I added happily, hugging him shortly. He laughed louder and took my hand before he led me towards the table, the electric current still there, as soon as our skins touched.

"C'mon, let's eat." He said, after he pulled out a chair for me, we sat and he took out the foam cups and the containers that held the cinnamon rolls. When I took the fist sip of the coffee, I felt the flavor of my favorite kind of coffee, mokaccino. I lookes at my friend, wich was picking pieces of a roll with his long, pale fingers.

"Aww, you remembered! Thanks!" I told him grinning.

"Anytime." He answered me grinning. Then he watched me again with the same expression he had looked me a few times today.

"What?" I asked, curious, after I swallowed a piece of roll with a sip of moka. He looked at me curious.

"What are you curious about? C'mon, you can ask me anything." I assured him.

"It's just that... you're going to be freezing at school." He said after a second, struggling for using the correct words. I looked blankly down and remembered what I was wearing: red and black streaked short shorts and a tight t-shirt that read: That's what she said..! in red letters. It was definitively not an outfit for a snowy day and I probably wouldn't use it for going out in public, as bold as I could be feeling. I felt the blush creeping in my face when I looked up.

"Ali woke me up and told me to bath and eat something while she picked my clothes.. and, well, you know Alice." I explained him. He chuckled at that.

"Alice will be Alice." He agreeded. Then he added "But, don't be worried, it looks good on you." I blushed harder.

"Thanks." Then Alice appeared at the kitchen.

"Bella, hurry, your outfit is ready." She told me. I ate the last bit of my roll and took a last sip of coffee before standing up. Then I turned towards Edward.

"Thanks again for the breakfast, Edward. We'll be right back in a second..." I told him, then turned towards his sister, wich was bouncing exited. "Hopefully. Well, anyways, you know where my wii is." I added, pointing towards the living room.

"Bella...!"Alice called impatiently.

"Ok, ok, I'm going!" I answered her. Edward chuckled when I muttered under my breath "Stupid morning pixie..." while I walked towards the door. But it turned to loud laughs when Alice said from the stairs

"I heard that!"

"Ok, dress quick!" she told me pushing me towards the bathroom. I sighed and closed the door behind me, wishing to get over with Bella Barbie time as soon as possible. I obeyed and was dragged onto a chair in my bedroom, where Alice started working with my face.

"All done." She told me about five minutes later. I opened my eyes and was very surprised by the reflection of the mirror. She had applied a bit of makeup: green mascara that made my brown eyes stand out and some pink lipstick. My hair was very simple: sightly wavy and my front bangs were pinned at one side, covering sightly my right eye. My outfit consisted on a black, v-neck and longsleeved sweater and over it a white vest full of pins and buttons that fitted me very well and hugged the curves I was fairly unsure I had. Also on my neck I had two long necklaces. Then Ali handed me a cute green coat, scarf and hat ensemble that I knew I haven't seen before.

"Ali, these aren't mine." I told her while she helped me with the coat.

"Oh yes, they are. I was yesterday shopping at the mall and they screamed Bella all over them." She answered grinning. Then her grin grew wider and she added "Talking about shopping, I saw your closet and you need urgently a trip to the mall." I sighed. Alice was an unstoppable force of nature when it came to shopping, but I had to admit that her fashion sense was amazing.

"Ok Ali. This weekend?" I said, resigned. I took her bouncing and squealing as a yes. When she was able to control herself, she took a pair of shoes from a shopping bag and handed them to me. When I took and looked at them more closely, my eyes grew wide and I looked up to look at her surprised. They were very cute, Mary Jane style, shiny, green varnish. But, they had 3 inch heels, so they screamed death traps.

"Ali, they are so cute, but you know that me and heels don't get along. Add snow to the mix and you get a huge catastrophe." I told her giggling. She pouted and looked at me with puppy eyes. "Aww, don't put that face, I'll use them other day, I promise." I told her putting the shoes down before getting my favorite converse boots. After I putted them on, I looked at her.

"C'mon, stop pouting and let's go to school."

We arrived quickly to school and went towards our lockers. Alice excused herself and went to look for Jasper while Edward was asking something to our History teacher. I was currently swapping notebooks, humming to myself when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, expecting Edward or Emmett (with a new prank between his hands) but instead I found Mike, one of my biggest admirers. *Shudders* I felt the grin of my face sightly fading.

"Hey Bella!" he told me smiling.

"Hi, Mike." I told him.

"Listen. I know it's two weeks away, but do you have heared about the Winter Dance...?" he said

"Um, yes?" I answered. Of course I had! But I was expecting someone else to invite me.

"Do you want to go with me?" He said, a confident grin in his face. Uh-oh..

"I can't. Sorry Mike." I answered.

"Why?" he demanded, a scowl in his face.

"I... um" I stuttered. Please, god, give me a good idea for shaking Mike off me! "am going with someone else." I finished, feeling triumphant. It was a fact that I couldn't lie, at all. But that feeling vanished as soon as the next question came out of his mouth.

"With who?" I was about to tell him that it was none of his bussiness, when a soft, velvety voice answered

"Me." I turned to find Edward standing next to me, a crooked smile in his face. The scowl in Mike's face grew bigger, making him look like he was a stubborn two-year-old before he left, muttering about how all the good girls were crushing on Edward. I chuckled, looking at Mike's retreating figure before looking at my friend and saying fervently:

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." He said smiling. We walked in silence, but he stopped close to the door of our classroom.

"Bella, I was about to ask you, but Mike kind of rushed me, again." He said with a chuckle. Then he finished "But still do you want to go to the dance with me?" Yes, YES!! I wanted to scream, but instead, I smiled and told him

"Of course." The grin at his face grew wider and we kept walking until we reached the classroom, where we found all the eyes of the class staring at us (the whole female population looked like they were about to pounce on me, I might add). But one face stood out. Alice was with an heartbreaker pout looking at me, while she was sitting at Edward's seat. He leaned down to whisper me, his lips touching my ear

"Alice wants to kill us both, and also she wants to talk to you." He said, not knowing the effect his lips at my ear and his silky voice had on me. Instead, I decided to tease it off.

"Are you now a mind reader?" he chuckled before answering

"Almost. Twin telepaty."

"Figures. Let me see what she wants to say to me." I told him before I went to my seat. I hugged her.

"What's wrong, Ali?" I asked her, wishing to comfort her.

"Do you love me, Ella?" she asked sadly, using the nickname she got me.

"Of course Ali, you're my sister." I assured her. She sighed

"So why I found out that you're going to the dance with my twin by the Bimbos?" She asked me.

"Oh, Ali, it happened less than five minutes ago, I was about to tell you, sorry." I told her. I swear, those gossipers would be death of me someday. That seemed to enlighten her a bit.

"It's ok, Ella. But you have to make it up for me!" she silently squealed, almost bouncing in her seat.

"What is it, Ali?" I sighed when I saw her devilish grin.

"Youhavetoletmepickyourdressforthedanceandalsoletmedoyourmakeup!"she squealed, not stopping for air once.

"Slow it down. Breath." I told her. When she did, I added. "Now, repeat it, please."

"You have to let me pick your dress for the dance and also let me do your makeup!" she repeated, slower.

"Ok Ali. Not much cleavage showing" I warned her. She pouted sightly but after two seconds, she started bouncing and whispered

"I want details. NOW" I giggled before I started whispering her the story. Her bouncing had increased sightly by the time I ended and she started planning an epic shopping trip this weekend. Like Edward said before, Alice will be Alice.

Time passed in a blur and I only had now to endure two hours (gym *groans* and a free period) in this torture house, a.k.a. school.

Today gym's class was flexibility exercises, wich I did easily, letting all the boys dumbfounded and the girls glaring at me. I was doing my final stretches in a tatami when Lauren came towards me.

"Hey klutz." She greeted me.

"Hey Bimbo!" I greeted her with false exitement. I continued stretching without looking at her. "In what can I help you so you could get off my face?"

"Is it true that you're going to the dance with Eddie?"

"Yes, it is. But please, don't call him Eddie." I answered

"I'm sure you begged him and he accepted for pity and charity." She sneered. I stopped stretching and looked at her.

"Yeah, sure, Lauren. I think he was the one who asked me." I answered

"You know I warned you to stay away from him. He's mine." She said menacingly. I stood up and reached for my bag, looking for something.

"Oh, really? Does he has your name tatooed somewhere?" I said, finally founding what I was looking for. By that moment I took the sharpie and walked towards him, somehow managing to be graceful (Wait...! What, graceful!? That definitively is a first!) towards him, swaying my hips from side to side. He turned in that moment and his eyes widened, somehow smouldering.

"Edward?" I asked him smiling

"Yes?" Was his answer.

"Can I borrow your hand?" I asked. He grinned his crooked smile and whispered to me:

"I don't know what you're up to, but okay." Then he putted softly his left hand on mine, the electricity passing through me as usual. I took the cap of the sharpie out with his help and wrote with my clumsy scrawl 'Bella'. He looked at it and smiled crookedly at me. I swapped hands and pulled him softly.

"C'mon." He did something that surprised me very much, he intertwined his fingers around mine and followed me where Lauren was standing dumbfounded.

"Look, honey. What does his hand say?" I told her sweetly, lifting his hand for her to see. She glared at me before looking sweetly at Edward.

"Eddie, pumpkin, are you sure you want to go to the dance with this klutz?" she purred. I was about to gag, and by Edward's face, he was, too. "I'm sure you'll have more fun with me." She finished. Both of us looked at Edward. She triumphal; me, worried. Edward wouldn't turn me down, right?

"Well, firstly, she's my klutz." He said hugging my shoulders. I felt relief in my chest. Then, he added: "And I invited her, so of course I want to go with her! Thirdly, please, don't call me Eddie. By the way, you don't have a mirror to look at or something?" he finished. Her face was priceless! She glared at me, mouting 'This is not over, you'll pay this!' I smiled angelically when she went back to her sidekicks, fuming.

"Thanks for the hundredth time today." I told him giving him a hug. He chuckled and answered:

"You're welcome, always." Then the coach blew her whistle. She talked to us about a soccer match (wich I already knew about, because Jasper, Edward and Emmett were in the team) and dismissed us. We went to our respectives dressing rooms and to shower. I felt better after I dried myself , putted an underwear set on and wrapped a towel around myself. I tied my hair in a messy bun before going towards my locker to look for my clothes.

When I opened the closet, I found it empty, but for a black plastic bag. Someone had stole them. I swore a bit too loudly before looking at the contents of the bag: a black tutu and hot pink toe shoes. In the middle of a snowfall. Lauren. I also deduced it by all the giggles behind me. I turned around, just to find the three bimbos, a.k.a Lauren, Jessica and Miranda.

"Bella, nice outfit!" Miranda said. Giggles.

"Yes, where you brought it? Flea market?" Lauren said. More giggles. Then, they left. At last.

I dressed quickly, wanting to get over this as soon as possible. I caught a glimpse of myself at the mirror. The tutu fitted me hugging my curves in the right places. It was very cute, but still, outside was snowing!

I tied my shoes, sighing for my favorite boots that now were lost when I started swear in spanish, not wishing to get in more trouble, and detention.

"Esa animalaza, guanaja! ¿Como se le ocurrió? ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¡En medio de una nevada! ¡Me las va a pagar, te juro por mi madre y mis pantys de calaveritas que me las va a pagar!" In english that would be: **(That dumbass, oversized bimbo! How she dares? How she planned this? In the middle of a snowfall! She'll pay this! I swear over my mom and my skulled panties that she'll pay this!)**

Then I looked at myself 'fully dressed' thinking about what to do. Alice, being Alice, probably had an extra set of clothes. I was a ballerina, after all, AND the tutu fitted me well. I should be proud of what I am. I shall be proud. And, as well give them some fun. I gently pressed my ear to the door. By the noises outside, it seemed like the whole school was at the hall. I squared my shoulders, lifted my head and took a big breath before opening the door. It was very chilly and full of people, bimbos in front, cameras in hand. I walked in pointes and twirled elegantly around them. The hall suddenly was silent and I could feel all the eyes on me. I did the hardest techniques and ended with a jete (jump) before walking away, without a back glance, singing the song Desaparece by El Canto del Loco at top of my lungs.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres?__  
__Deja de jugar.__  
__Niña me tienes ahí delante.__  
__Estoy cansándome, déjame ya.__  
__No queda nada por hacer.__  
__Ya te has reído de mí bastante__  
__y no lo vas a hacer ya más.__  
__A ti se te ha cruzado el cable__  
__y eso es lo que te pasa.___

_Desaparece, sólo espero no volver a verte__  
__y si te encuentro ni me mires__  
__que no quiero cuentos.__  
__Desesperado, has jugado__  
__y te has equivocado.__  
__Tú me has jodido, eres lo peor que he conocido.___

_Ya me he cansado, esto se acaba aquí.__  
__Niña que te aguante tu madre.__  
__Tú te has creído que te ibas a reír__  
__pero ese plan no salió bien.__  
__Vas a quedarte muy muy sola__  
__yo me las piro ya de aquí.__  
__Cabréate y ponte a la cola.__  
__A ver qué dices, guapa.___

_Desaparece, sólo espero no volver a verte__  
__y si te encuentro ni me mires__  
__que no quiero cuentos.__  
__Desesperado, has jugado__  
__y te has equivocado.__  
__Y me has jodido,__  
__eres lo peor que he conocido yo._

Now I was walking towards Alice's classroom, sightly shudering from the cold, ignoring all the dumbfounded expressions of everybody and the howls and whistles of the boys, without blushing once (such a great success!)

When I opened the door so I could go to building 4, a cold, COLD breeze surrounded me, followed by several snowflakes. After I stepped outside and stopped singing, I realized that it wasn't such a good idea. I took the first steps shivering, my toes freezing. It was snowing harder. I walked across the snow as fast as I could, until I stepped wrong and slipped in the ice.

I closed my eyes, expecting the floor, cold and hard but it never came. Instead I felt two strong and warm arms around me tightly. I opened my eyes slowly, just to find Edward's eyes, sparkling, but worried.

"E..dwar..d, T-thanks" I said, my teeth chattering.

"You're welcome." He said smiling sightly, his eyes worried.

"What are you doing out here... in a tutu?" he added, amazed.

"I..t's y-our fa..ult" I said, freezing.

"My fault?" he asked.

"Y-yes. I..t's y-our fa..ult t-that you have s-such evil fans!" I said shuddering. He laughed, then he relased me. My arms felt so empty without his! Then I noticed that he was shrugging off his jacket and handed it to me.

"N-no, you'll freeze." I said halfheartedly. He ignored me and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"I won't" he said pointing his tick sweater before adding "And I've lived in Alaska most of my life, remember?".

"Oh, right. Thanks." I said, smiling, putting my arms around the too long sleeves. It was very warm and smelled just like him, wich made me feel a little bit better. I only took two more steps when he tackled me and started carrying me bridal style.

"Hey, put me down!" I protested.

"Nope." He said, smirking. I pouted, but snuggled closer. I closed my eyes, inhaling his intoxicating scent. It was so familiar, yet so different...

"I didn't know that side of you." He said out of blue. I oppened my eyes and looked at him, confused.

"Which one?"

"The Bella that swears in spanish about her skulled panties, not only walks and dances in front of all the school, but sings a song at top of her lungs. In a tutu." He said sincerely. Everytime he stated something, I blushed harder. He continued. "that comes out in the middle of a snowstorm, in ballerina shoes." I looked at the skirt of my tutu, embarrased.

"And I like it." He finished softly, wich made me look up. He had a small smile on his lips and the hair full of snowflakes.

"Thanks?" I said, but it came out as a question. He chuckled and lifted his hand (supporting me with his arm and other hand. How he did that? Only god knows.) to softly ruffle my hair. I saw snowflakes falling from my head to my skirt. I shivered once more when he told me that we were already there.

"Thanks again, I really mean it." I told him as soon as he let me on my foot again, shivering. We were standing in front of building 4.

"I couldn't let you alone in the middle of that." He said pointing towards the school grounds. It was snowing very hard and our footsteps were barely visible. We walked across the empty halls and soon we were in front of Alice's classroom. Thanks god that the spanish teacher was abuela (who would know that my nana would do so much things?) I knocked once before entering the room. All the students, and abuela looked at me surprised.

"Bella, chica, ¿qué paso? ¡Te vas a congelar!" **(Bella, sweetie, what happened? You'll freeze!)** said my grandma atonished.

"Estoy bien abuela, solo tengo un poco de frío" I answered, smiling ironically; _'solo un poco de frío'_ was an understatement. I turned around just to find Edward looking at us, amused.

"Um, ma' am? I need to talk with my sister Alice, if that's not a problem." Edward said to her, politely, flashing a breathtaking smile. Abuela's eyes widened when she saw him and answered with her unmistakeable accent:

"Of course. Go ahead, dear." When he went towards his twin, she came closer to me and whispered, a smirk apparent in her face:

"Me gusta para tí. Ya es hora de que consigas a alguien**." ****(I like him for you. It is time for you to get someone)**

"Abu!" I protested, blushing deeply. She laughed.

"Y quiero esa historia. ¡Con detalles!" **(And I want that story. With details!)** she added, chuckling. I had to chuckle, too. In many ways, Alice and her were so alike!

"Está bien, abu. Ya pasaré por tu casa." **(It's ok, gran, I'll go to your house sometime)** I answered. In that moment, Edward came with a very atonished Alice.

"Ali, do you have an extra set of clothes with you?" I asked her, crossing my fingers.

"Of course." Was her answer. Then she turned to abuela "Señora Quezada, ¿puedo ir a buscarle algo de ropa a Bella, por favor?" her spanish had an huge accent, but was very good.

"Por supuesto. Y gracias, Alice." Abuela answered smiling warmly while she signed a pass and handed it to her. As soon as we were in the hall, Alice stopped walking and turned towards us.

"Would someone tell me what happened?" she asked impatient. I told her the things that had happened, and everytime, the expression in her face became more and more murderous, especially when I told her about my favorite boots.

"This only means one word" I finished, smirking. She looked at me. "War." As soon as she heared this, she started squealing and bouncing, en evil expression on her face. Everytime Lauren did something to me, Ali would almost bego me for doing something to them, but everytime I had refused. This time, though, it was different. Her smirk grew wider.

"Green or orange?" she asked.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Just answer me. Green or orange?"

"Green. The color of jealousy." I answered smirking, too. She nodded.

"Of course."

"Then, can I know what's going in that cute head of yours?"

"Nope. I'll need you inocent for this. But I can assure you, you'll love it!" she said, managing to squeal and smirk at the same time.

"Okay." I answered, my evil face mirroring hers. Edward just kept looking at us, bewildered. Seems like he had endured many shenanigans from his siblings to beware them when they were in 'prank mode'. We walked towards her locker, where she mused between two outfits before she gave one to me.

"Why in the world do you have two outfits in there?!" Edward asked, amused. I nodded in approval. She simply smiled.

"Easy, my brother dearest. For emergencies. And pranks like those."

"Oh." Was the answer of both of us. She said goodbye to us with a quick hug before she ran gracefully towards the classroom.

"Be right back." I said when I entered the bathroom, and after I verified that it was empty, I locked it.

I shrugged off the tutu and the shoes before I putted on the new clothes, still shuddering once in a while. When I finished putting on the boots I borrowed from Ali, I looked at myself in the mirror. The outfit consisted in a black turtleneck sweater and a dark green corduroy miniskirt. Under, I wore tick black cotton tights and black flat boots. In my head I had a knit green hat and around my neck a green and black stripped scarf. It was very Alice-y but I loved it. After the cold and the bun, my hair was now down and full of life and bouncy curls. I took carefully the ballet attire (wich somehow managed to stay dry) and Edward's jacket before I went out again. Outside, leaning against a wall, and looking like a greek god was Edward. When I came towards him, he asked:

"Better?"

"Much, thanks." I answered smiling. Then he looked at the ballet stuff in my hands.

"You're keeping them?"

"Yes. They fit me, after all. And it's a correct interchange. My favorite boots for this ballet attire." I answered smiling. Then I remembered about his jacket and handed it to him. "Thanks a lot. I don't know how I'll ever pay you." I said handing it to him. He shook his head.

"No, I don't want you to get sick. And I want you to keep it, it suits you." He said with a crooked smile, his eyes making me feel like I was missing something. Then, at first I looked at the jacket. It was dark green (with the colors of the soccer's team) and at the back it read: 'Cullen' and '05' the number of his football t-shirt. Figures.

"Thanks." I said beaming while I putted it on. He appraised me for a minute (me, blushing a bit, thank you very much) before he putted his arm softly around my shoulder and said:

"C'mon. Let's get you warm."

"Ok." I answered. I putted the ballet attire inside my school bag before we started walking through the halls, talking about random stuff. In a moment when we crossed paths with bimbo 1, 2, 3 and Mike (all of them glaring at us), Edward suddenly stopped walking, pulling me with him, a huge smirk in his face. I was about to ask, but then I noticed that my back (_and HIS jacket_) was facing them. I felt a similar smirk growing in my face.

"You're impossible." I told him softly. He gave me a crooked smile before he leaned down to whisper me, his lips gently brushing my ear:

"No, I'm not. It's just that I _love_ the sight of you in my clothes." May I repeat it: sa-woon, honey! I, of course, blushed deeply and he chuckled while he led me towards the exit.

"Can I know where are you dragging me?" I asked for the hundreth time.

"Nope, it's a surprise. But we are nearly there." He answered me chuckling. Right now, we were at Edward's Volvo and he was driving, as usual, insanely fast towards the town's boundaries. When we were close to the boulevard, he slowed down. When he parked the car, he came and opened my door before I was capable of unbuckling myself.

"Here we are. See that the impatience was not necessary?" he said grinning. I stuck my tongue at him when I stood up. He chuckled and started leading the way through the snowy sidewalk. I gasped when I saw the place he was leading me. It looked taken from a fairytale. A christmas fairytale. It was a small café, warm, home-y and inviting.

"It's beautiful!" I said, looking at him.

"Yes, it is. Wanna go in?" He asked me. I just nodded eagerly. He opened the door for me and a bell rang when he did. I looked up. So did he. "Mistletoe." I breathed, not knowing what to do. He looked at me, smiling and came closer.

**A.N/ Aand, that was the new chapter!!!!!!! Liked it? If you need some translations, feel free to P.M. me! Thanks for everybody that readed and reviewed!! **

**Could you be please please good readers and review my story a bit as a delayed birthday gift? Thanks! (:**

**Love,**

**Anacleta5 **


	4. Desaparece 2

_**Disclaimer**_

**Me: **Mamiiii!!! Twilight es mio?!?

**Mom: **No, amor, es de la señora Meyer.

**Me: ***Humph!* Bueno, por lo menos Edward es miiio! Larala! *sings and dances around the room*

**My poster of Robert Pattinson: **No, I'm not**.**

**Me: ***sighes and shakes her head.*

**CH4**

EPOV

"Eddie, dear, wake up!" my sister's voice said sweetly

"No.. five more minutes..." I mumbled, half asleep while I threw my pillow over my head. Why, oh, why my sister had to came to my room when I was dreaming about my angel? I swear, that pixie and her timing..

"No. Today is an important day! Thursday, just one more day for it to be Friday!" she said tentatively. I decided to ignore her and to continue sleeping. Then I heared her sigh. Not a good sign...

"Well.. you forced me to do this...!" she whispered. I was about to open one eye but a deafening sound made me jump so hard that I fell to the floor, literally. After I untangled myself from the covers I glared at my sister, wich was giggling madly, an air horn in her hands.

"It's not funny. You'll pay this, pixie..." I threatened while I was getting up.

"I'm not a pixie! Anyways, hurry up, we're picking Bella at her place in half an hour" she said bouncing. I finished waking up as soon as she mentioned Bella's name.

One month had passed quickly and we were very happy living here. Emmett had fallen, hard for Rosalie. They started going out almost a week after we arrived here. Alice had also found someone: Rosalie's twin, Jasper. Even that both were opposites, you could tell that they were head over heels for each other. It was funny if you saw it from distance: two siblings dating other two siblings. But, they were great people and I was happy that my siblings were happy, too. We had all became great friends, always together, teasing and pranking once in a while, but also helping when one of us had a problem. But, the best of all, was Bella. We had met the first day I had arrived to Forks High and befriended ever since. But also since the first glance at her I felt attached to her delicate figure. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. So easy to talk to, sweet, caring, funny, unpredictable, so different of any girl I've ever seen! Her long, soft curly brown hair, her ivory skin that was often blushing, and the eyes, oh, those depthless chocolate pools that could stare all the way into my soul...

"Reminiscing about Bella, are we, my brother dearest?" said teasingly Alice, breaking my train of thought. I simply looked at her. She was the only one I had told my feelings about Bella (after that confession we had at least five whole minutes of squealing and jumping, I might add), and she was always encouraging me. Even that she sometimes annoyed the hell out of me, I considered her (aside of Bella) my best friend. And we were twins, after all.

"Ha, ha. C'mon. Out. You already woke me up at six-twenty in the morning, at least let me get ready." I said, sarcastically, carrying her easily across the room and to the door, dropping her there, before closing it.

I passed a hand trough my hair, messing it even more, while I thought about my recent dream about her, us.

We were walking very close and talking to each other while we walked in the forest. I was leading her towards the meadow I had discovered about two weeks ago. It was round and full of wild flowers of every color you could imagine, the bubbling sound of a stream very close to us. It was a surprise to her. 'Are we there yet?' she asked me again childishly, a smirk in her face. She truly hated surprises. I chuckled quietly and said:

"Nearly. Close your eyes." She obeyed me and I marveled her beauty. It took all my force to not to kiss her right there. I took her delicate hand and started guiding her, the oh so familiar current in me as soon as our skins touched. We were about to arrive to the meadow, when Alice decided to step in.

I picked quickly a set of clothes before I went towards the bathroom. After I properly cleansed myself I took my school stuff and went towards Alice's room. I knocked on her door.

"Tinkerbell, it's time to go!" I said teasingly, a huge smirk in my face. She opened the door and glared at me.

"God, I told you I'm not a pixie! And don't compare me to that spoiled dog of Paris Hilton neither!" she said, exasperated. I chuckled the whole way towards the kitchen, where I found my parents reading the newspaper.

"Hi, kids. Why are you up so early?" my dad asked. I sighed and pointed the pixie that was next to me.

"Tinker here and a air horn" I said. Both of my parents chuckled at that.

"I'm not a pixie!" she protested, throwing her arms up.

"Anyways, we're picking Bella up, her truck broke last night. And by the hour, seems like Alice wants to play with Bella." I continued. My mom nodded, the somewhat mischievous glint in her eye that always appeared when I talked about her. I knew that secretly she wanted us to be together maybe as much as I wanted to, but I was afraid that she would reject me and ruin our friendship.

"It's ok, honey. Tell her I said hi." She simply said. I nodded

"Okay. I will." Mom was about to say something else, but Alice interrupted us.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Alice squealed exited, before she grabbed the sleeve of my jacket and dragged me outside.

We talked animatedly the whole way towards Bella's house. Alice reminded me of an event that was coming soon: The Winter Dance, and assured me that Bella would love to go with me. When we parked at Bella's driveway, both of our stomachs churned. I laughed. With all her exitement we both forgot to have breakfast.

"Go, I'll go buy some breakfast." I told her smiling. She nodded and literally hopped out the car.

"Ok, don't linger too much" She told me before she went to knock on Bella's door. I accelerated towards the café I discovered at the suburbs of the town that served the best hot chocolate I've ever tasted.

"Hi, dear. In what can I help you today? The usual?" the old lady that owned the cafeteria asked me.

"Hi. Yes. Also I want one latee decaf and a mokaccino. And four cinnamon rolls." I said, remembering Bella's favorite cofee. And I couldn't give any caffeine to the hiperactive pixie, right? About five minutes later, Mrs. Green handed me the order. I payed her and left a tip before she wished me a good day.

I was back at Bella's house about ten minutes later. Alice opened the door for me and informed me that Chief Swan had left for work and that Bella was almost ready. After that she snatched me the latée and ran upstairs, giggling. I sighed, shaking my head; Alice will be Alice, after all. I went towards the kitchen and putted the paper bags in the table, sitting in one of the chairs too, while I looked at my surroundings. The kitchen was very simple and clean, it somehow suited her. Then I looked outside the only window that was in the room. It had snowed during the night and the whole town looked like a winter painting. And talking about winter, would Bella accept being my date for that dance..? Or would she reject me, telling me that she didn't like me, going with some stupid boy like Mike?

A female, melodious voice took me from my train of thought. I turned my face just to find my angel herself walking into the kitchen, singing quietly 'On top of the world'. I watched silently how she took a bowl and a spoon, before looking for a gallon of milk in the fridge. She truly looked beautiful: her ivory skin sightly flushed despite the coldness outside and her long, delicate neck exposed, her long cascade of brown curls pulled in a ponytail that fell in her back. Then I noticed what she was wearing, wich made my heart jump: red and black short shorts that let me admire her long legs and a t-shirt that read: That's what she said..! in red letters that molded her petite but flawless figure. Breathtaking. While I was marveled by her beauty, I noticed that she was looking for something. At one moment she stopped and seemed to sniff the aroma of the coffee, but shook her head and kept looking. Then she found the Cinni-minis' box that was at the highest cupboard, definitively out of her reach. A triumphal 'Aha!' escaped from her lips that made me want to laugh. I watched how she stretched her arms as high as they could go but couldn't reach it. Then, in a very ballet way, she stood at the tips of her toes, but still she couldn't grab it. I unconsciously stood up and walked in hesitant steps towards where she was. Then I noticed that she was about to climb the counter. I took it as my cue. I took the box with no effort and saw how she tensed when she saw my hand. Right, she didn't know I was here. When she turned (seeming that she was about to punch whoever was behind her, but looking utterly adorable) and saw me, her expression transformed to relief and surprise.

"Edward?" She was able to stutter, atonished. I chuckled quietly before I leaned down to kiss her cheek, like I did everytime I greeted her, secretly wishing to do it somewhere else. Her lovely scent (freesia and lavender) invaded and lingered in my nose and brain, sightly intoxicating me

"Hi Isa" I said using the nickname that only I was able to use with her.

"Hi, Edward" she answered, smiling brightly at me. Then a little frown appeared in her porcelain face before she spoke. "I'm sorry I'm being rude, but what are you doing here?" I had to laugh at that before I answered her.

"I know you wanted to climb the counter, and I couldn't afford that." I answered her, knowing how accident prone she was. "Also I'm driving you to school with Alice. And I brought us coffee and cinnamon rolls." I added, pointing to the paper bags that were resting at the kitchen table.

"Yay!" she squealed (Alice rubbed some on her) before adding "Screw the cereal, let me taste those little pieces of heaven! Thanks, Edward!" Then she hugged me shortly. This day just gets better and better. I should thank Alice later, air horn and everything. I had to laugh louder at that. Then I took her hand, leading her towards the table, the electric current still there, as soon as our skins touched.

"C'mon, let's eat." I said, pulling out a chair for her gentlemanly. We sat next to each other before I took out the foam cups and the containers that held the cinnamon rolls. I handed her the mokaccino and a cinnamon roll before taking my own coffee and roll. I looked at her while she took the first sip of coffee, nibbling one roll. Recognization flashed in her face and she looked at me beaming.

"Aww, you remembered! Thanks!" she said, a breathtaking smile in her face.

"Anytime." I answered her smiling. Then I looked at her, noticing that her outfit wasn't suitable for the snowy day. But man, I could look at her all day long, no matter what she was wearing.

"What?" she asked, curious, after she swallowed a piece of roll with a sip of moka, noticing my staring. I looked back, confused, but curious.

"What are you curious about? C'mon, you can ask me anything." She assured me.

"It's just that... you're going to be freezing at school." I answered after a second, struggling for using the correct words without seeming rude. She looked blankly down and seemed to remember what she was wearing, a lovely blush tinting her cheeks before she looked up.

"Ali woke me up and told me to bath and eat something while she picked my clothes.. and, well, you know Alice." She explained me. I chuckled at that, again. Figures.

"Alice will be Alice." I agreeded. _'Oh, you have no idea'_ I thought. Then I added "But, don't be worried, it looks good on you." Good is an understatement. She blushed harder.

"Thanks." Then Alice appeared at the kitchen.

"Bella, hurry, your outfit is ready." My sister said, nearly bouncing due her exitement. She ate a bit of my roll and took a last sip of coffee before standing up. Then I turned towards me.

"Thanks again for the breakfast, Edward. We'll be right back in a second..." she said, sincerely, then turned towards my sister, wich was bouncing excited, and winced. "Hopefully. Well, anyways, you know where my wii is." She added, pointing towards the living room.

"Bella...!"Alice called impatiently.

"Ok, ok, I'm going!" Bella answered her, exasperated. I had to chuckle when she muttered under her breath "Stupid morning pixie..." while she walked towards the door. But it turned to loud laughs when Alice said from the stairs

"I heard that!"

We arrived to school about fifteen minutes later. As soon as I opened the door for Bella and Alice, my sister shot me 'the look' (wich meaned that she wanted to talk with me, or that she had something in mind or both) and excused herself saying that she was going to look for Jasper before she left. I sighed and reluctantly told Bella that I was going to ask the History teacher something about the paper due Monday. She nodded and went towards her locker. I found Alice in a close hall, bouncing.

"What is it, sis?" i asked her.

"Youwillaskhertoday,right?" she said quickly.

"Huh?" she shook her head and took a huge breath before repeating.

"You will ask her, Bella, today, right?"

"Eh, I think so." I said, unsure.

"Hurry. I have a feeling that that jerk Mike will ask her today. I think you should hurry" she said. Usually those feelings were right. If I didn't know my twin better, I would thought she was a psychic. I nodded when she told me "Go!".

I half-ran towards her locker, just to find Mike with a smug smile on his face walking towards her locker, where she was swapping notebooks. I fought a growl when he tapped her shoulder and she turned, with a smile on her face. But I felt a lot better when that smile faded as soon as she saw him.

"Hey Bella!" he greeted her smugly.

"Hi, Mike." She answered quietly.

"Listen. I know it's two weeks away, but do you have heared about the Winter Dance...?" he said

"Um, yes?" She answered sarcastically.

"Do you want to go with me?" He said, a confident grin in his face. Uh-oh.. Please, please don't say yes...!

"I can't. Sorry Mike." She answered and I felt a lot of relief.

"Why?" he demanded, a scowl in his face. He wouldn't take a hint, right?

"I... um" she stuttered, probably looking for an excuse. "am going with someone else." She finished. I swallowed. It was too late?

"With who?" he demanded. Then I saw her biting her lip, something she did when she was nervous. I almost jumped of relief, but instead I said

"Me." she turned to find me standing next to her, a huge smile in my face. The scowl in Mike's face grew bigger, making him look like he was a stubborn two-year-old before he left, muttering about how all the good girls were crushing on me. I chuckled, looking at Mike's retreating figure before Bella said fervently:

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." I answered smiling. _You just don't know how much it is_. We walked in silence, but I stopped close to the door of our classroom.

"Bella, I was about to ask you, but Mike kind of rushed me, again." I told her with a chuckle. Then I finished "But still do you want to go to the dance with me?" she had to know that I meant it. She smiled brightly at me and said:

"Of course." The grin at my face grew wider (if that was possible) and we kept walking until we reached the classroom, where we found all the eyes of the class staring at us (the whole male population looked like they were about to kill me, I might add). But I looked that my seat wasn't empty. Alice was there, a pout in her face looking at Bella. Ops, I forgot to tell her that everything had turned well. She glared at me for one second and I instantly knew that she was angry at both of us. I leaned down to whisper at Bella:

"Alice wants to kill us both, and also she wants to talk to you."

"Are you now a mind reader?" She asked me teasingly. I chuckled before I answered her:

"Almost. Twin telepaty."

"Figures. Let me see what she wants to say to me." She said before she went to her seat. I saw how she hugged her friend before I sat at Alice's seat. Jasper simply told me:

"Finally."

Time passed in a blur and we where at gym already. Today's class was about flexibility exercises. I saw how Bella did them easyly, but also I saw all the lustful expression of most of the boys. Suddenly I wanted her to be mine and to show the world that fact. *sigh* The person that once said 'Hate is easy, love takes courage' was right. Damn right.

At the end of the class my attention was drifted to a meeting we were having with the capitain of the soccer team, Ben. He was talking about the upcoming match when suddenly most of the boys' heads shot up, looking at something. I imitated them when I heared them mumbling things like 'She looks damn fine!' and the oh, so traditional 'She's hot, man!' I followed their gaze just to find Bella walking graceful and attractively towards us, her eyes fixated on me. My eyes connected to her penetrating gaze and I felt like I would have to ask permission to look away ever again, not that I minded. A few seconds after, she was standing in front of me, a cute smirk in her face. All the boys standing behind me remained mute.

"Edward?" She asked me smiling

"Yes?" I answered her.

"Can I borrow your hand?" She asked me with her melodious voice. I grinned and bent down to whisper to her:

"I don't know what you're up to, but okay." Then I putted softly my left hand on hers, the electricity passing through me as usual. I helped Bella with the sharpie's cap and looked amused how she wrote in big letters across my palm 'Bella'. I looked at her name longingly before I looked at her and smiled. I recieved a huge grin in response. She carefully switched hands and pulled me softly.

"C'mon" she said softly. I smiled a bit and thought _'Here goes nothing' _and intertwined my fingers around hers, the electric current around us more powerful than ever. I saw how she froze, surprised for a second and I knew she had felt it too, but a second after a warm smile replaced the surprised expression. I followed her towards where Lauren was, dumbfounded but angry, very angry.

"Look, honey. What does his hand say?" Bella told her sweetly, lifting my hand for her to see. She glared at Bella before looking sweetly at me. Uh- oh..

"Eddie, pumpkin, are you sure you want to go to the dance with this klutz?" she purred trying to seem sexy. Keyword there: trying. I was about to gag, she truly thinks she's sexy?! "I'm sure you'll have more fun with me." She finished. I looked at her, feeling angry. How in the world she could talk like that about my angel?!

"Well, firstly, she's my klutz." I said hugging her shoulders, feeling a thrill when I spoke this. I loved her clumsiness as long as I was there to catch her when she fell. No matter how many times in the day she could stumble, she was utterly the most beautiful girl in the universe. "And I invited her, so of course I want to go with her! Thirdly, please, don't call me Eddie. By the way, you don't have a mirror to look at or something?" I finished, sarcastically. Her face was priceless! She glared at Bella, mouthing something I couldn't understand and went back to her sidekicks, so angry that I was surprised that there wasn't steam coming out of her ears. I was surprised when I felt delicate arms around me in a tight hug.

"Thanks for the hundredth time today." My angel said looking up, a huge smile in her face. I chuckled and answered:

"You're welcome, always." A bit later, the coach blew his whistle and after talking about something (that I didn't pay attention at all, busy looking at Bella) he dismissed us.

I went to the dressing rooms and after I cleansed myself and changed onto my normal clothes, I went towards the hall to wait for Bella. I saw how the girls came out, some of them ogling at me, as usual. I tried to ignore them as best as I could. At last, Lauren and her sidekicks came out, giggling evilly.

"Junior class!" Jessica said, calling the attention of the whole class.

"The show that is about to take place is worth millions!" Miranda continued. With this, everybody stopped walking and looked expectantly at the dressing rooms' door. I went towards where Lauren was.

"What did you do to Bella?" I demanded her. She looked at me.

"Well Eddie, teaching her to not to mess with me. Just wait and see." She answered evilly, a huge smirk (that looked horrendous on her face) and took a camera from her purse. Then I noticed Bella's favourite boots Miranda's hands.

"You didn't." I said to Lauren angrily. She looked scared for the first time.

"Relax. She does has clothes and shoes." She said. I wasn't able to say anything else because some swearing started to take place at the dressing room. I recognized Bella's voice in a second, speaking in SPANISH, with a hint of cuban accent.

"Esa animalaza, guanaja! ¿Como se le ocurrió? ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¡En medio de una nevada! ¡Me las va a pagar, te juro por mi madre y mis pantys de calaveritas que me las va a pagar!" When I understood what she was saying, I had to chuckle, as angry as I was. The whole student population that was at the hall started talking, apparently trying to understand what she had just said. Then, about fifteen seconds later, Bella came out, and most of the boys' mouths, including mine, fell onto the floor. She was wearing a tight, sexy black tutu that molded her figure and hot pink ballet shoes. Her hair was in a loose bun. She truly looked like a ballerina. A beautiful, sexy ballerina. She went towards the bimbos walking gracefully in pointes and then started doing intricate techniques around them. Everybody was mute, staring at her in shock. She ended with a graceful jump and walked away without a back glance, singing a song I had never heared in spanish, at top of her lungs.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres?__  
__Deja de jugar.__  
__Niña me tienes ahí delante.__  
__Estoy cansándome, déjame ya.__  
__No queda nada por hacer.__  
__Ya te has reído de mí bastante__  
__y no lo vas a hacer ya más.__  
__A ti se te ha cruzado el cable__  
__y eso es lo que te pasa.___

_Desaparece, sólo espero no volver a verte__  
__y si te encuentro ni me mires__  
__que no quiero cuentos.__  
__Desesperado, has jugado__  
__y te has equivocado.__  
__Tú me has jodido, eres lo peor que he conocido.___

_Ya me he cansado, esto se acaba aquí.__  
__Niña que te aguante tu madre.__  
__Tú te has creído que te ibas a reír__  
__pero ese plan no salió bien.__  
__Vas a quedarte muy muy sola__  
__yo me las piro ya de aquí.__  
__Cabréate y ponte a la cola.__  
__A ver qué dices, guapa.___

_Desaparece, sólo espero no volver a verte__  
__y si te encuentro ni me mires__  
__que no quiero cuentos.__  
__Desesperado, has jugado__  
__y te has equivocado.__  
__Y me has jodido,__  
__eres lo peor que he conocido yo._

When I could move, and think again, I noticed what she was wearing. In the middle of a snowfall. Lauren was evil. I started following her, making my way across the crowd, calling her name. But, over all the gossipping of the student population that was at the hall, still standing in shock, she didn't heared me. When I finally opened the door, a cold breeze and some snowflakes as well flew around me. I knew that she was freezing. It took me some seconds to spot her in the middle of the snow and wind. She was shuddering and walking as fast as she could. Luckily, I was very close to her when she stepped wrong and slipped on the ice. She closed her eyes when I catched her, still shuddering violently. After a second, she opened them and noticed me.

"E..dwar..d, T-thanks" she said, her teeth chattering.

"You're welcome." I said smiling sightly, but truly worried.

"What are you doing out here... in a tutu?" I added, amazed.

"I..t's y-our fa..ult" she stuttered. That confused me.

"My fault?" I asked, frowning.

"Y-yes. I..t's y-our fa..ult t-that you have s-such evil fans!" She said shuddering. Then I got it. Wow, she never ceased amazing me. I chuckled, then I relased her and shrugged off my jacket, feeling my arms empty without her.

"N-no, you'll freeze." She said, stubborn as usual. I ignored her and wrapped it around her.

"I won't" I stated pointing my tick sweater before adding "And I've lived in Alaska most of my life, remember?".

"Oh, right. Thanks." she said, smiling, putting her arms around the too long sleeves.I looked at her. She looked great in my clothes. She took two steps before I started carrying her bridal style.

"Hey, put me down!" she protested stubbornly.

"Nope." I answered her smirking. She pouted adorably, wich made me want to kiss it. Then I noticed that she snuggled closer, still shuddering and closing her eyes. I couldn't help myself staring at her, so paceful, beautiful, amazing...

"I didn't know that side of you." I thought out loud. She opened her eyes and looked at me, confused.

"Which one?"

"The Bella that swears in spanish about her skulled panties, not only walks and dances in front of all the school, but sings a song at top of her lungs. In a tutu. That comes out in the middle of a snowstorm, in ballerina shoes." I said sincerely, a small smile on my lips. I noticed that everytime I said something, she blushed harder, looking at the skirt of her tutu, embarrased.

"And I like it" I finished. _Just like I like everything about you_. She looked up, her hair full of snowflakes.

"Thanks?" she asked. I chuckled and lifted my hand so I could brush off the snowflakes. She was still shivering when I told her that we were already there.

"Thanks again, I really mean it." She said, shuddering as soon as I let her on her foot, under the roof of building 4.

"I couldn't let you alone in the middle of that." I said with a grimace, pointing the stormy panorama. The snow and wind made vision a very hard quest. We walked across the empty halls and soon we were in front of Alice's classroom. I was surprised at how confidently she entered the classroom. All the students, and the teacher looked at her surprised.

"Bella, chica, ¿qué paso? ¡Te vas a congelar!" The teacher said in spanish, a huge cuban Accent present, in a very motherly and worried way, wich surprised me very much.

""Estoy bien abuela, solo tengo un poco de frío" Bella answered smiling, trying to dismiss that she was still shuddering once in a while. So Bella. Then I understood: the teacher was the abuela Bella talked so much about.

"Um, ma' am? I need to talk with my sister Alice, if that's not a problem." I asked her politely, wanting to get my angel warm as soon as possible. Her eyes widened a bit when she noticed me, not lustful, but curiously (a first), before she answered me, an unmistakeable accent in her response.

"Of course. Go ahead, dear." When I went towards my sister, wich looked very confused, I saw how Mrs. Quesada went closer towards Bella and whispered something to her, making her to blush sightly and to protest. I had to chuckle.

"C'mon sis. I, we need a huge favor." I said, correcting myself. She nodded, still shocked and stood from her desk. When we were about two steps from Bella and her grandma, they noticed us.

"Ali, do you have an extra set of clothes with you?" Bella asked her supressing a shudder.

"Of course." My sister answered. Then she turned towards Bella's granny. "Señora Quezada, ¿puedo ir a buscarle algo de ropa a Bella, por favor?"

"Por supuesto. Y gracias, Alice." Was the answer of the old lady, smiling warm and thankfully at us, before she signed a pass for Alice. We walked out the classroom in silence and as soon as we were in the hall, Alice stopped and looked at both of us.

"Would someone tell me what happened?" she asked impatient. Bella told her the things that had happened, and everytime, the expression in her face became more and more murderous. Danger...!

"This only means one word" Bella finished, smirking, looking at her friend. "War." As soon as my hiperactive sister heared this, she started squealing and bouncing, en evil expression on her face. I couldn't imagine what was passing in her head: she was quite creative (Emmett, his tutor, even more) when it came to pranks, believe me. I almost could hear the engines at her brain going wild when her smirk grew wider.

"Green or orange?" she asked.

"Huh?" Bella said confused.

"Just answer me. Green or orange?" Alice repeated. Bella thought about it for two seconds.

"Green. The color of jealousy." She finally answered, smirking too. Alice nodded.

"Of course."

"Then, can I know what's going in that cute head of yours?" Bella asked. she hated surprises with all her heart, didn't she?

"Nope. I'll need you inocent for this. But I can assure you, you'll love it!" Alice squealed. Now both of the girls were smirking wildly. Lauren didn't know in what mess she had gotten herself onto. The evil expressions were still on their faces while we walked towards my sister's locker. She swiftly opened it and took two little piles of fabric wich I recognized as outfits. She mused between them before she handed one to Bella, wich was as amused as I was. Only my sister would have two changes of clothes and shoes there.

"Why in the world do you have two outfits in there?!" I asked, amused. Bella nodded in approval. She simply smiled.

"Easy, my brother dearest. For emergencies. And pranks like those."

"Oh." Was the answer of both of us. She hugged Bella quickly before she came and hugged me too, whispering to me "Go and get her warm." I instantly understood. Then she waved at us before she danced towards her class.

"Be right back." Bella said sofly before she went into the bathroom.

I leaned myself against a wall full of lockers thinking about today, about her. She never ceased amazing me. I closed my eyes, summing up in my mind all the events of today with her. Her first outfit, her dance at the hall, how good she looked with my jacket, making the world know that she was mine; her melodious voice; how she made me want to know and protect everything about her, spend every second with her... I had truly never felt like this with no one else. Soft steps made me open my eyes and break from my train of tought.

"Better?" I asked her. She was still wearing my jacket, wich made me smile and she was looking much warmer.

"Much, thanks." Was her beaming answer. Then I noticed that the ballet clothes were still at her hands, not that I minded seeing her in them again, not in a snowstorm, of course.

"You're keeping them?"

"Yes. They fit me, after all. And it's a correct interchange. My favorite boots for this ballet attire." She answered smiling. It was true, Lauren stole her clothes, after all. Then she seemed to remember about something, her jacket, and shrugged off the jacket before handing it to me. "Thanks a lot. I don't know how I'll ever pay you." She said fervently. I shook my head. I wanted her to keep it. To everybody to know that she was mine, I had her name in my hand, after all.

"No, I don't want you to get sick. And I want you to keep it, it suits you." I said smiling. Then, at first she noticed my name at the back of the jacket, a bit of pink tinting her cheeks.

"Thanks." She said, a huge smile in her face while she putted it on. I felt a similar smile creeping in my face, it felt so good knowing that I was the motive of that lovely smile. I noticed how lovely she looked with it before I softly hugged her shoulders, pushing her closer to me.

"C'mon. Let's get you warm."

"Ok." She answered, putting her ballet attire in her bag. We walked across the empty halls talking about random stuff before I spotted that vile kid Newton and Lauren, along with their sidekicks glaring at us. I felt a smirk in the corners of my lips when I stopped walking, pulling Bella with me in a way that her back was facing them. That would teach them to take a hint. Bella looked at me confused, about to ask what I was doing, but then she seemed to notice who were behind her. A lovely smirk invaded her face and she whispered:

"You're impossible." I fought the urge of chuckling before I leaned down and whispered to her:

"No, I'm not. It's just that I _love_ the sight of you in my clothes." I noticed that I tought the last thing out loud when it was too late. She blushed deep crimson and I chuckled under my breath while I led her out the school and towards my Volvo.

"Can I know where are you dragging me?" Bella asked again. I chuckled before answering her.

"Nope, it's a surprise. But we are nearly there." It was true. I was taking her towards the café where I brought her coffee this morning and served the best hot drinks I've ever tasted. I hoped that a cup of hot cocoa would make her feel better after such a long day. I parked the car quietly and was by her side before she was able to unbuckle herself, opening the door for her.

"Here we are. See that the impatience was not necessary?" I told her teasingly and chuckling. She stuck her tongue at me while she was standing up, wich made me chuckle harder. I started leading the short way in the snowy sidewalk when I heared her gasp at the sight of the café. It was truly something different.

"It's beautiful!" she said, amazed. _Yes it is. Just almost as beautiful as you._

"Yes, it is. Wanna go in?" I answered instead. She nodded eagerly, wich made me chuckle again. I opened the door for her and a bell rang, my eyes fixated on her, as usual. She looked up, surprised. I followed her gaze, very curious.

"Mistletoe." She whispered before she looked at me. I took a small breath before I smiled and leaned closer to her.

**AN/ This was the new chapter! Sorry if it is a bit repetitive, but THIS day had to be told from Edward's point of view, don't you think? (: **

**Sorry I took so long to update, but I had a writer's block and three weeks of finals! Since we're in vacations, **_**probably**_** a new chapter will be up soon. **

**Feliz navidad to everybody and you know? Everybody can give me a little gift from the list I gave to Santa! ***cough***review***cough* **XD**

**Merry X-mas! (:**

**Love,**

**Anacleta5**


	5. A cOntracorriente !

**CH5**

BPOV

**Flasback.**

"_It's beautiful!" I said, looking at him._

"_Yes, it is. Wanna go in?" He asked me. I just nodded eagerly. He opened the door for me and a bell rang when he did. I looked up. So did he. "Mistletoe." I breathed, not knowing what to do. He looked at me, smiling and came closer_

I closed my eyes, anticipating the moment. Mi first kiss... No, wait, erase that. My first kiss ever AND with Edward. A second later, his lips touched my skin, making it tingle, but not where I expected them: My cheek.

I slowly opened my eyes a second later, using all my forces to put a small smile on my face and to not to cry. He doesn't want me. I cleaned a single tear that was about to fall with the tip of my finger as soon as he looked away. I followed his leading towards an empty table and and sat in the chair he pulled to me muttering a quick 'Thanks'. I took the menu an old lady handed to us and smiled at her. I looked at the carefully handmade menu with my head and feelings in a mess: sadness, rejection almost overflowing me. (He doesn't want me, dammit!)

"When did you find this place?" I asked him, trying to make small talk after we ordered.

"One night I couldn't sleep, a few weeks ago." Was his answer.

"Oh. It is very different to all the cafes. More home-y." I stated looking around.

"Yes, it is." Was his answer. Then, more silence. Wow, that small talk was truly small! Not so long after, the same old lady came with our orders. I looked at the mug in front of me. It had an holiday theme and was steaming softly.

I took the mug between my hands and felt how my fingertips slowly warmened. It smelled amazing. My drink consisted in a hot cocoa, with a bit of cream, cinnamon and chocolate syrup at top. Also it had a small candy cane as decoration. I took a small sip, closing my eyes. It was, by far range, the best hot cocoa I've ever tasted. I drank slowly two more sips, savoring it and thinking of today's events, still with my eyes closed.

"You're angry at me." Edward stated softly, taking me from my train of tought. I opened my eyes, just to find his closer than I expected.

"No, I'm not." I disagreed truthfully. _You said agry, not rejected._

"Yes, you are." He said frowning.

"No." I answered. "It's just.. I'm thinking about today. Not the best day ever." I continued. _It was a good day, even with the ballet incident... until fifteen minutes ago._

"Oh. It was a long day for you." He said, looking at his own mug, sightly embarrased. I nodded and drank from my mug again, the cocoa making me feel more warm and better.

As soon as I finished with my drink, I sneezed. Great, Lauren not only gave me a new tutu, but a cold too. Edward looked at me concerned, ever after he said the trademark 'Bless you'.

"Seems like the tutu incident gave you a cold, too. We should get you home." Edward said, guessing my thoughts; before he stood up and putted a bill in the table.

"Okay. But can I go to your house for a bit? I promised to Alice that I would pass this afternoon." I said. He simply nodded before he started leading me outside. While I was getting inside the car, I remembered a song that I had stuck in my head all day long, even before the tutu incident that truly described my day: A contracorriente **(at cross-current).**

_Todo lo que hacía ese día _

_Me salía muy mal_

_Despierto y no te escucho,_

_Y la sonrisa me dice: ¡Qué va!_

_El agua de la ducha no podía estar mas fría_

_Quiero volver a sentir_

_Escuchar solo tu voz_

_Que me diga aquello_

_Que todas las mañanas repetía en sueños_

_Si salgo, te busco y no vuelvo_

_En momentos, me asusto; te vuelvo a buscar_

_Corriendo a contracorriente,_

_Sentir que no te encuentro entre tanta gente_

_Que viene, que corre, escuchar_

_¡Su mente me cansa!_

_Te vuelvo a buscar_

_Sentir que nadie me escucha,_

_Escondo mis palabras, me vuelvo a la ducha._

_Ahora y desde entonces_

_Nunca nadie me ha vuelto a engañar_

_Perdí todo lo dado _

_Y nunca más lo voy a recuperar_

_¡El canto del loco tiene eso que t__ú__ no tenías!_

_Quiero volver a sentir_

_Escuchar solo tu voz_

_Que me diga aquello_

_Que todas las mañanas repetía en sueños_

_Si salgo, te busco y no vuelvo_

_En momentos, me asusto; te vuelvo a buscar_

_Corriendo a contracorriente,_

_Sentir que no te encuentro entre tanta gente_

_Que viene, que corre, escuchar_

_¡Su mente me cansa!_

_Te vuelvo a buscar_

_Sentir que nadie me escucha,_

_Escondo mis palabras, me vuelvo a la ducha._

I noticed that the car had already stopped and we were at the Cullen's household, Edward looking at me, a small smile on his lips. I had singed the song out loud, after all. I sighed and looked around. It was snowing harder. We went inside the house as quick as we could (me stumbling twice, of course, with Edward holding me and chuckling the whole way) and I found Alice at the living room, playing wii with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Right now, Alice and Emmett were doing a happy dance in front of the TV because they won at a Mario Kart race. I chuckled at this sight, so they noticed our presence.

"Hi Edward, Hi Bella!" Alice said, dancing towards us.

"Hi Alice." We both said. Then Alice watched me carefully and seemed to notice the hurt and rejection in my eyes; so she gasped quietly before she said louder.

"Bella, Rosalie, in my room in five minutes" she glared at the boys that were close to us, dumbfounded. "No boys allowed." Then she ran upstairs. We all alternated between looking at the stairs and us. After ten seconds, all the eyes settled on me.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that, I didn't say a thing!" I said. Then I looked at the games stacked. Emmett had at least three game consoles there, but the drums of the Guitar Hero World Tour caught my attention. Em followed my gaze before he smirked.

"Yep. Just look at it, baby. And dream one day you'll become as great as me." Emmett said smugly.

"Yeah, right." I said taking the microphone.

"Just don't make me lose with your horrible vocals, ok? I have a perfect record." He said, earning a smack at the back of his head.

He sat at the drums. Jasper took the guitar, while Rose took the other one, Edward went to sit in the couch. Soon, the first beats of the song 'The great escape' by Boys like girls came on the screen. We hitted correctly all the notes and had a great time.

"You did well, Bella, I have to give you that credit." Emmett said smiling, grabbing me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks, Emmie, I could say the same thing about you, too." I said when I was able to breathe again.

"Ok, give me the mic. I'll show you all how it's sung." He said, snatching the mic from my hands. I shook my head and went to sit at the drums.

'Dani California' by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. Watching Em sing that song was hilarious. He (being Emmett, of course) took the game too seriously, believing that he was truly the vocalist of that band, gesturing a lot, just like he was on stage. At the travesti part we all had to stop playing and were rolling on the floor with laughter. Just when the laughter faded to chuckles (five minutes later, I might add) we noticed that Alice was next to us, laughing too.

"Ali, you should have seen Emmett. It was priceless." Rosalie said giggling.

"It was hilarious." I agreeded. Emmett stood with the mic solemnly, wich made us laugh a bit more.

"Oh, I would pay to see that again." Jasper said. When Edward asked to Emmett to do it again, Emmett said that the performances of _'El Emmett'_ **(THE Emmett)** were an once in a lifetime experience (his words, not mine). That caused him another smack at the back of his head, courtesy of Rosalie. Alice's grin grew wider.

"Well, what can you offer me, love? I've recordered it" she said giggling, taking a tiny, pink videocamera from behind her back. We all clapped at that and asked for a copy (Emmett included). In the middle of that, I looked out the window. Outside was barely visible, by all the snow and wind.

"It's snowing harder." I stated, pointing the window.

They all looked at it and agreeded. Alice said that it would pass soon, giving it just a bit of importance. After that, she dragged Rosalie and I upstairs. As soon as we were sitting at the puffs and the door was securely closed, Alice said:

"Ok, Bella, spill. What happened?" Rosalie just looked at me, concerned and confused.

"Nothing" I lied. But the thing is, I suck at lying. Alice and Rosalie noticed.

"Be honest. What did the jackass I have as a twin do?" Alice asked.

"C'mon. You can tell us." Rosalie said, reassuringly

"Yes, it probably make you feel better." Alice added more softly.

I took a huge breath before I started telling them today's events.

"He doesn't like me. He doesn't want me" I finished, looking at both of them, wich were staring back, wide eyed. A second later, they came to hug me.

"Sweetie, you're wrong. He truly likes you. Maybe so much that he can't stop himself of doing stupid things. Like those." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Don't worry. If he doesn't want someone as beautiful as you it's because he's very stupid. Or gay." Rosalie stated. Oh, my Rose, as practical as usual. Alice glared at her, wich made me chuckle.

"And don't worry, your prince charming is out there." She added, wich earned another glare from Alice. Uh-oh... What was in the pixie's head now? But, of all the things I had learned in my time with the Cullens , one was: 'Never bet against Alice.'

"Thanks girls, it did made me feel a little bit better say it out loud. You're the best." I said sincerely, a small smile on my lips, hugging them both. They exchanged a look of 'Yeah, we know' before they hugged me back.

"Always, Bella. You know we love you, right?" both of them told me.

We spent the next ten minutes talking about random stuff, girly random stuff, of course. Suddenly, Alice started squealing and bouncing around.

"Girls, I know just the way to get back at _them_!" she said squealing. Then she came and started to tell us the plans in hushed whispers, our heads close together. Seemed like this wasn't only about Edward, but the girls were also wanting to get back at Jasper and Emmett for a bet they made last week that involved a scratch at Rose's car and Alice's pink varnish heels. I was more than happy to help.

That was one of the best things of having best girlfriends. They could always be there for you and make you feel better, make a smile spread across your face the day you're feeling the worst. And then, help you to get back at the dumb boy that made you feel like that, no matter if it was their brother or 'brother-in-law'.

After Alice told us the plan, she ran towards her dressing room. We could hear her clearly mumbling things to herself, things like _'This one could suit Bella' _and_ 'These doesn't match together'._ Rosalie and I just looked at each other before we started giggling. Oh, how I love girl time once in a while! A minute later, Alice came with colored fabrics in her hands and looking triumphal. Then she threw them at us. I recognized them as bikinis and gulped, eyeing the evil bathing clothes warily. Bikinis and I had a great relationship. A long, long distance one, of course.

"Put them on, Bella. They don't bite." Rosalie said, guessing my toughts. I didn't answer at that, so Alice pushed me into her bathroom.

"You have four minutes. Put it on or I'll make you to." She threatened, locking me in. I listened how she comanded Rosalie to dress in her walking closet or in her bedroom. I sighed and started undressing myself. I knew the pixie better to disobey. Thank god I had shaved, tough.

Two minutes later, after I was sure that everything was in place, I glanced at myself in the mirror; and was truly surprised at my reflection. It was a cute, Roxy bikini that consisted in a multicolored top and blue bottoms that were tied at the sides and fitted me perfectly, showing a body that I didn't know I had. When I opened the door, Alice was finishing smoothing Rosalie's hair in a high ponytail, her own combed in two tiny and spiky ponytails. Rosalie was wearing a sexy red bikini that fitted her very well; while Alice's was pink. Both were looking great.

"Girls, you look great!" Both of them turned to look at me and squealed.

"My god, Bella, you look hot in that bikini!" Rosalie exclaimed. I giggled, blushing sightly.

"Yeah, right. I could say the same thing about you too, you look taken from a magazine." I answered sincerely.

"Please, Bella! All the boys will be drooling over you, honey!" Alice squealed, and Rosalie nodded.

Then, giggling, they took my hands and dragged me towards a chair. I noticed at once what they were planning. Remember what I said about girl time? Erase that. I hate, HATE girl time!

"No! I'm begging you, please no Bella Barbie time! We'll be in a jacuzzi!" I exlaimed pouting. They ignored me and Rosalie started combing my hair, while Alice took out the torture devices, a.k.a. makeup.

"All done." Alice said letting go of my face, about five minutes later.

"Mine, too." Rose added, patting softly my hair. Then they turned me so I could see the results at the mirror. I gasped, as usual.

Rosalie, at my left, looked just like Malibu Barbie, in the flesh, stunning as usual. Alice, at my right looked cuter than Tinkerbell, beautiful and bubbly as usual. In the middle, there was a brunette beauty. Ali had kept the makeup light: pink lipstick and uncolored mascara. Rose had fixed my hair in a long braid that fell down my back. For once, I felt like I belonged, too. And secretly I knew that sometimes, when a girl felt sad about something a boy did, one of the things she needed for feeling better was girlfriends and a makeover, even if it was as light as the one I had today.

"Thanks girls, I love it!" I said hugging them. As soon as we separated, Alice danced towards her oversized closet and gave us long sleeved shirts.

"Here." She said, tying the ends of them at our waist, before doing it for her own one. Alice and Rosalie glanced herselves at the mirror before Ali took her bright green iPod speakerphones and fixed the song we would be using. We went to the top of the stairs.

"It's time." Alice said solemnly. We all nodded and she pressed the 'Play' button. Soon, the first beats of the song 'Chelsea Dagger' blared trough the speakers. We giggled a bit and started walking- dancing downstairs (me looking down intently, of course.

We danced and sang to the song while we entered the living room. The boys, that were very concentrated with a videogame, stopped playing, their heads turned and eyes widened at the same time (Emmett even dropped his controller with the shock). Jasper had only eyes for Alice and Edward's green orbs widened and smouldered as soon as he localized me. I felt a blush about to creep in my cheeks, but luckily it was time to go on and I had a excuse to look away. We passed in front of them without a second glance back, still singing out loud. I could perfectly hear them scrambling onto their feet and following us. When we reached the jacuzzi room, Alice turned at the door frame and smirked at them.

"No boys allowed." She stated, before she closed the door in their faces. After that, we all erupted in fits of giggles.

As soon as we could sober, we took off our shirts and stepped into the water, wich was very warm and felt great against my skin. I felt more relaxed and relieved. I watched how my friends relaxed, too.

"That was priceless." Rosalie breathed, her eyes closed.

"Yes, it was. Did you see how Emmett dropped his controller as soon as he saw you?" I asked. that made us giggle a bit more. Then I looked at my surroundings, Esme had done a great job. The indoor room had huge windows that made the room feel more open and warm; and waterproof couches, a pool table and a minifridge. It also had a closet that held towels and clothes.

"This room is amazing." Rosalie said, guessing my toughts. We stayed there for at least twenty minutes, talking; until I sneezed again and decided that it was time for me to get out. They agreeded and followed me.

We decided to leave the room a few minutes later. As soon as we got out (wearing cute dresses that Ali had provided for us) the boys' heads turned from the TV to us. Emmett came towards Rosalie and apologized. She smiled brightly and hugged him before they started kissing passionatedly. Ugh. I turned my head, just to find that Jasper made his apologie quietly after hugging Alice and kissing her cheek sweetly. I turned again, just to find Edward gazing at me, but not looking, a toughtful expression in his angelic face. I never had a boyfriend, neither a date, all the boys I liked never noticed me; I wanted Edward to like me in _that_ way. I suddenly felt lonely.

After that, we settled on watching TV. Five minutes later, a news flash appeared on the plasma screen, telling us that today's snowfall had became a snowtorm and all the roads were closed by now. I shot to Alice an 'I-told-you-so' look before we all started calling our parents. Turns out that Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was with him; aunt Emily was at their home while uncle Joseph was at work; and Charlie was at La Push with Billy (his best friend). All of them were glad that we were together in a safe place and told us the same thing: to stay at the house and to be good kids.

"Let's watch a movie!" Alice squealed.

"Yes! But let's do it a cartoon night!" Rosalie said. All the boys but Emmett groaned. Rosalie understood, and added, glaring at him "No anime." Obviously, he started to pout.

After a few minutes, we were debating on 'Lilo & Stitch', 'Emperor's new groove' and 'Balto', one of my personal favorites. At last, we decided on Balto, since it took place in a huge snowstorm, like the one we were having. Edward took the movie from their huge DVD collection and putted it in the console. We were all squished in a couch, wrapped in quilts. After an hour into the movie, I was feeling worse, shuddering violently, even with the quilt and socks I was currently wearing.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked me quietly.

"Y-yes. Just a bit cold" I lied, still shivering. Rosalie touched my forehead softly and grimaced.

"My, Bella, you're boiling!" she exclaimed.

"N-no. I'm not" I protested,

"Stubborn as always. Edward, since it's your house, could you hand me a thermometer?" Jasper said calmly. Edward nodded and ran upstairs. A minute later, he was back and kneeled in front of me.

"Here, open your mouth." He said softly, looking at me worried. I obeyed and he putted the glass tube in my mouth. Everybody surrounded me, waiting; but Emmett was nowhere to be seen. Another minute later, he took the thermometer and looked at it.

"38.7o C. You have a fever.." he said, worried. I sighed, defeated.

"Great. This day _just_ gets better and better." I groaned. Edward, in front of me, chuckled quietly. Rosalie and Alice stood up from my sides.

"C'mon, Bella, you need a shower." They said, helping me to get up. It was true, I was feeling a bit weaker. We went towards Alice's room, who guided me to her bathroom, and offered me her help. I politely declined and went to bath. The water, that at first felt so cold, made my hot skin feel better and made my muscles relax a bit. I wrapped myself carefully in a towel and went back to the room. Alice and Rose were already dressed in their warm winter pajamas. Alice's was blue, long and said Do not feed the boys with a drawing in her shirt and all over her long pants. Rose's was white with a similar design, but it said I'll show you mine if you show me yours. I had to laugh a bit.

"Girls, I love your pajamas!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks. Just wait to see yours!" Alice squealed. They both took my hands and guided me towards her bed, where mine was waiting. It was just like the girls', but pink, with the phrase Boys are stupid, throw rocks at them! I laughed out loud, seing that it had matching underwear.

"Thanks girls, I really mean it." I said softly, smiling at them.

After I dressed and putted toe socks on my feet, Rosalie re-braided my hair before we went downstairs. The boys were already dressed in their long, winter pajamas. Jasper's was red and checkered, Edward's was with green and black wide stripes; while Emmett's was blue with superman's designs all over it. As soon as I stepped the living room, they all stood up.

"Feeling better, lil' sis?" Jasper asked me after Edward gave me two cold pills and a glass of water.

"Yes, thanks." I answered both of them sincerely. Edward touched my forehead again and smiled.

"Your fever is lower. Do you want to sit and finish watching Balto, Isa?" he asked, putting an arm around my shoulders. I nodded, trying to distract myself from the electricity. I sat at the couch crosslegged, looking around, when I noticed that Emmett was nowhere to be seen again.

"Where is Emmett?" I asked softly. Edward opened his mouth, but a voice from the doorway answered me.

"Over here." Emmett was at the doorway, a huge tray in his hands, apron (that said 'Bite me') tied around his waist. He walked towards me and putted the tray on the tea table. I stood up to look at it. Orange juice, salty crackers and something steaming that smelled amazing. Chicken soup.

"Aww, Emmie Bear, you cooked for me!" I said, jumping to kiss his cheek and hugged what I could reach of him, his huge waist. He laughed his booming laugh and hugged me back.

"Of couse, I couldn't have my little sister sick, you know?" he said, smiling. Then he ruffled my hair and told me

"Go eat. It tastes better when it's hot." I nodded and went to sit in front of the table. Everybody ran towards the kitchen and came back with a steaming plate even before I had the chance to place the spoon inside the plate. I took the first sip at the same time as my friends. It tasted amazing.

"It tastes great, love!" Rosalie complimented. Everybody else nodded in agreement

"It's the recipe from grandma Cullen!" Alice squealed.

"Yup. It could wake a dead person. She always gave it to me when I had a fever. I always felt like new the next morning." Emmett stated between sips.

I thanked them for being so attentive of me and they answered that it wasn't nothing and kept eating. At some time the lights in the whole house flickered and went off, so we lighted the fireplace and some candles.

We started to tell scary stories, but since the cold medicine started to do it's effect, I felt sleepy and idle, so it didn't scare me at all.

"Well, the cold pills started making their effect, I'm going to bed. Thanks for everything, guys." I said standing up, after I managed to sneeze and yawn within fifteen seconds.

"Me too." Rosalie and Alice chimed at the same time. They both kissed goodnight their loved ones and we said our goodnights before we went upstairs, candles in hand. Since Alice's king sized bed was so huge, the pixie and I would sleep there, while Rosalie insisted on sleeping in a matress.

"Do you feel better, Ella?" Alice asked me softly as soon as we collapsed on her bed. I knew that she wasn't talking about my fever.

"I do. Thanks a lot, Ali, I really mean it." I said smiling at her. She blew the candles that rested on her sidetable.

"You're welcome always. You know I would do it anyday for you, right? Well, anyways, save those thanks for as soon as 'Operation Shrek' is over, ok?" she silently giggled. I did, too.

"Aye, aye, capitain!" I said softly. I heared giggles from my side and the matress.

"Well, goodnight sisters." Rosalie said.

"Goodnight" Alice and I whispered at unison. It wasn't too long until I traveled to dreamland.

In the middle of the snowstorm and my dreams I became aware of something. Everything does happen for a reason. Maybe today wasn't my time. Maybe it wasn't THE time. Today

is a gift, tomorrow is a mistery. Or maybe, we weren't meant to be together... anyways, on one thing I was sure about: I was glad that I could have such a good friend as Edward was. And I would enjoy every second of it.

I woke up feeling a lot better. From my closed eyelids I could tell that the sun haven't come out yet, but I was still at Alice's oversized bed. Since I felt someone shift by my side, I tought I had woken up Alice.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, Ali. I know I sleeptalk." I told her, my eyes still closed. But the answer made me jump a foot in the air.  
"Yes. I know. But apparently you sleepwalk, too." Said a velvet, musical, chuckling voice from my side, probably two octaves lower than the one I was expecting. I quickly opened my eyes just to find a pair of green sparkling orbs. Edward.

AN// SoO this was the new chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! The pictures for the tutu.. ballet shoes and pajamas are on my profile finally! Also the music video of A contracorriente! (Love it!) Please click that adorable green button and tell me how are you liking the story!

Love,

Anacleta5


	6. Midnight Snack

**CH6**

**BPOV**

I looked down and blushed bright red. _Of all the great things_...

"Edward, I'm so sorry.." I said sheepishly, still startled while I looked around, just to find that, in fact I was in _his_ room. **Of all the great things!** I tried to stand up, but Edward's hand caught mine.

"Shh, wait. Don't go." He said softly. I sighed and sat back.

"I wonder how in the world I could end here." I tought out loud, looking by the window.

"Seems like you walked in here sometime at the night." He mused.

"Can you die from embarrassement?" I asked blushing hard, my face in my hands. I felt weight shifting in the bed and suddenly I was being carried like a toddler. Now we were sitting next to each other, so close that my whole arm touched his. He chuckled quietly before answering me soothingly.

"I doubt it. But don't worry, tons of people sleep walk and talk."

"Yeah, right. What else, some people fly asleep too?" I asked skeptically. He chuckled again, amusement in his sparkling eyes.

"It's true. Alice used to sleeptalk about fashion. Once, about two years ago, she tried to drag me to the mall. At 3 in the morning!" He told me, chuckling at the memory. I had to laugh, too. Then, I remembered something.

"Did I woke you with my talking?" I asked, still blushing.

"No, I woke up by myself, about ten minutes ago." He said shrugging, then he added smirking "But watching you sleep is very entertaining."

"Oh, god. What did I say?" I said horrified, imagining the possibilities. He chuckled.

"Nothing bad, don't worry." He answered. "Something along the lines of 'Balto, go faster!' " He finished chuckling.

"Well, what can I say? I love that movie." I said smiling. But the look in his eye made me notice that there was something else.

"Ok, spill. What else did I say asleep?" I asked, serious. His eyes sparkled and his lips twitched a bit, as to fight a smile.

"Well, you said my name." He said. But then, suddenly I saw how his face dropped and he muttered something else, all I could get was the end: mistletoe.

"What did you say?" I asked, still blushing.

"Nothing" he answered dryly. I felt my blush fading and felt how the rejection slapped me again, so early in the morning. Then I started to get up, kneeling, my back to him.

"Where are you going?" he asked when I started to get off the huge bed.

"Somewhere. I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep." I said, walking towards the doorway. I closed the door behind me as softly as I could.

With a flashlight I found in a drawer at the hall, I led my way carefully towards the kitchen. I groaned when I saw the time at the clock that was hanging over the fridge: 4 in the morning! I quietly found ingredients for a tea and started heating water in the stove. Then I putted an Elmo red mug on the counter, a chamomile tea bag inside. Then I touched my hair, imagining in the mess it would be after my fever.

I pulled up my hair in a 'turururu' (that's how abuela calls a messy bun) with a pencil I found; while my mind wandered to yesterday's events. How a day could be so long and short. How so many things could happen in such short amount of time.

I shook my head and sighed. Not always you get what you want. Soon, the tea was ready, and after I added a bit of sugar, I started sipping quietly, looking at the window. It was still snowing. I drank quietly while I watched the snowflakes fall, thinking of how fun it would be to make snowmans the next morning with Jasper and Rosalie, or to ride in **trineos** with Emmett, Alice and Edward. Then a velvet voice took me from my train of tought.

"Can I join you?" Edward asked from the doorway, a flashlight in his hands.

"Sure." I answered. He came and putted his flashlight on the counter, next to mine and sat on the stool that was in front of mine

"What's that?" he asked me, looking at the mug.

"Tea. Would you like a bit?" I asked.

"Yes, I'd love some." He answered quietly, a small smile on his lips. I took another sesame streel mug and handed it to him. He looked at it wary but chuckingly.

"The cookie monster?" he chuckled. I mocklingly glared at him, my hands at my hips.

"Yes, do you have something against him?" I asked "Or would you like a mug of Abelardo or Bernie?" I added, chuckling at the end. He chuckled, too.

"No, cookie monster is okay. He's my favorite." He said.

"Mine, too" I smiled, preparing his tea.

"But, Abelardo?" he asked

"It's your kitchen, not mine." I said without looking at him. He chuckled.

"I know. I was asking, who's that Abelardo?"

"You don't know who's that? The huge, oversized yellow bird of Sesame Street.." I said.

"Big bird?" He asked.

"Yep. That one. I guess that's what you get when you watch Sesame Street in spanish your whole life." I shrugged, adding sugar in his mug. Then I added. "i'm relieved you know who Big Bird is, I was starting to get afraid that you didn't have childhood." He chuckled.

"You're impossible." He stated. I stuck out my tongue while I handed him the mug.

"Thanks." He said. I nodded and started drinking from my own mug again. He did the same, but then he putted his mug on the counter and looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I also putted my mug on the counter and opened my mouth to say that I was fine, but he interrupted me.

"No, it's not fine. I'm sorry for being so rude to you earlier, it wasn't your fault. Also, I'm sorry for yesterday, I know I upsetted you."

"A bit, earlier" I admitted looking down. Then I looked up and smiled a bit. "But it's ok now."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

We drank quietly the rest of the tea lit by the flashlights. Fifteen minutes later, I found myself sitting on Edward's bed, talking while we listened to his iPod. Right now we were listening to Boys Like Girls and laughing about some childhood memories.

_When I was younger I used to be wild  
As wild as an elephant's child  
No one could hold me down  
No one could keep me around  
Now it's your turn, take a shot  
Baby show me everything that you got  
Maybe you can keep me alive  
Maybe you can get in my mind  
But it's only a matter of time_

Before I run far away  
I need to take a holiday  
Maybe it's a fall from grace  
I gotta find a new place  
A holiday  
I'll set off on a new chase  
I gotta see a new face  
I need to take a holiday

"I can't believe that you managed to fall just like Charlie Brown and failed hitting the ball so it hitted the coach's head instead. All at the same time." He said laughing. I shook my head, giggling at the memory.

I was eleven and had a huge crush on David Beckham and convinced my dad onto putting me in soccer classes. At the games I was almost always on the benches. At the championship I was sitting in the bench, as usual, until a girl, Lyla, was feeling dizzy and had to stop playing, so they had to send me to the game. I was doing great until a huge girl pushed me hard and I fell. They gave her a card and a penalty to me. I took a lot of impulse for kicking the ball so it would be a goal and slipped; fell on my back, hitted the ball backwards and it ended hitting the coach's head instead. It was a 'Golden Bella moment'.

I giggled again before telling him

"And I can't believe that Emmett made you wear Alice's clothes!" I tought about it for a second "Ok, wait, I can. Erase that. I can't believe that you actually _fitted_ in Ali's clothes!" Edward's chuckles grew onto laughs, wich made me laugh harder.

"It was a dare. And believe that when we were five she was only an inch shorter!" he answered, rolling his eyes. I honestly couldn't. "And the worst thing of all is that the clothes were _pink_." He said the word as it was the worst word in the world. "And believe me, I **hated** pink back then." He said yawning and lying down at his comfortable bed.

"Go, close your eyes, I'm keeping you from your sleep." I told him, passing my hands trough his hair. It was with disarray, as usual, but silk soft against my fingertips. He closed his eyes sighing in contentment.

"No, it's ok. I'm glad that you're here." He said.

"I'm glad, too." I said, still stroking his hair, then I added. "Go to sleep." He chuckled before answering, his words slower and his eyes still closed.

"And shouldn't be me the one telling you to go to sleep?" I chuckled too and felt his breath deepen.

"Goodnight." I said softly

"Goodnight" he mumbled. Then a song came to his iPod: Clair du lune, by Debussy. I layed down, listening to the beautiful and relaxing song, while I watched Edward sleep.

At some point, Edward rolled and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer, and kept sleeping peacefully. I, while was snuggled againgst his marble chest, smelt his sweet and wonderful aroma and watched his features. Too soon, the song came to an end. I sighed and left the iPod on his nightstand. I was about to get up and leave to Ali's room, when he spoke, velvet soft.

"Bella.." I stopped and turned to look at him. He was still asleep. I felt my insides go warm once again. I moved sightly, but his grip on me tightened a little bit.

"Bella, don't go.. stay with me.." he said, still fast asleep. I smiled a bit, mostly to myself and went back to my horizontal position and closed my eyes, thinking about the snow and soon drifted to dreamland.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I woke up with a low squeal. I opened one eye, just to find a pixie jumping up and down, its little face full of exitement. One guess: Alice.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it!" she squealed. I looked at her, confused. She pointed to me, still bouncing, exited. I shook my head, rolling my eyes and patted my pillow in an attempt to continue sleeping. But something felt odd. I knew that most of the Cullens' belongings were expensive, but their pillows were supoused to be warm and hard? Or to rise and fall? Or... – _I opened my eyes wide_- to wrap themselves around me? I froze mid-tap and looked up. Alice was dead right. _Oh. My. God!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

There, his arms around me, his torso as my pillow _(not that I complained)_, slept Edward in all his glory. He looked peaceful: his hair more tousled than usual; his features soft, relaxed and his mouth sightly open. I could have watched him all day long if it wasn't for the lights and snapping sound of a camera and another round of low squeals courtesy of Alice. I glared at her and putted a finger over my lips. She understood and stopped squealing. With her help, I lifted one of his arms carefully and placed a pillow where I was. Then I slipped out of bed as quietly as I could, and started tiptoeing out of his room, but being me, I tripped over my own feet and landed in the carpet with a low thud, earning a lot of giggles from Alice. I glared at her from the floor, wich made her laugh harder. Then, a soft voice made us stop mid-giggle and glare.

"Alice..." we both turned to look back. Edward was still asleep. "please don't drag me to the mall.." we both started to chuckle. When we could sober up again, he didn't say anything else so Ali helped me getting up and we were about to leave when he spoke very clearly.

"Bella, you look beautiful in that bikini." That caused me to create a new shade of red and to Alice to start jumping and squealing again.

I shushed her and grabbed her arm so we could finally leave. When we were at the hall, she grabbed my arm and dragged me downstairs, to the kitchen. The house was very silent and from the big windows, we could see the huge amount of snow that had fallen through the night. I was thinking about the old snowy days with mom, when Ali took a huge breath and started squealing and jumping louder and higher.

"Oh my god, Ella! See? I was right! He truly likes you! Now you only need to confess to each other and let me do your wedding and have five Eddies and Bellas!"

"Whoa Ali, slow down. Together? Married? Five kids?" I asked skeptically. Because of the many failures with my crushes, I didn't want to have my hopes up, just to find them crashed on the floor. "I think you're going a bit way too fast. And, besides, It's your brother of who we're talking about!" i added. She was shaking her head even before I finished. She spoke then, softer and much slower.

"No, I'm not. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about. I have the feeling that it will happen sooner than you think." She stated proudly. Usually those feelings of hers were right, and suddenly I wished that this one in particular would come true. _Wait! Don't get your hopes up! Giving up on love, remember?!_ I shook my head and sighed in defeat, Alice would be impossible sometimes. Then I noticed that she was waiting me for say something.

"Um... Ali, I really don't know what to say.." I stuttered, looking down. Ali sighed and gave me something. It was a picture, the kind you would find when you googled the word 'love'. I gasped when I recognized the people in it. It was a picture of me and Edward, a bit earlier, while we were sleeping. He was hugging me while he slept, a small smile on his lips, while I was unconsciously snuggling onto his chest, sleeping peacefully. The way he was holding me made me feel hope. (**AN/ the way he was holding her is very alike of the poster of the movie 'August Rush'. If you haven't seen it, do it; it's a great movie. If you haven't seen the poster neither, google it. The internet is a wonderful place ^^ )**

"Wow, Alice." Was the only thing I was able to say. Alice nodded in agreement. When I saw her smug face, I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Yeah, right, Alice. Sometimes I would like a trip in that spiky head of yours." I said

"Well.. you could find huge closets, malls and lots of multicolored porsches turbo. And colors! Tons of colors!" she squealed. Then she smiled. "I tought you would have learned by know. Never bet against Alice." I hugged my friend

"Thanks, Ali" I told her, the picture still in my hand. She noticed and giggled.

"Anytime. And you can keep it if you want to." She said pointing the photo. I smiled a bit wider.

"Yes, I'd like that." I told her putting the picture in the back pocket of my pajamas. Then both of our stomachs grumbled loudly. We giggled at that.

"i'm hungry" she said between giggles. I nodded in agreement

"Me too."

"Me three!" a voice from the doorway said. We turned to find Rosalie smiling widely. She came and hugged us both, giggling.

"Let's make breakfast!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"That's a great idea!" I said.

"And quick! I'm starving!" Alice chimed in. We went to the fridge and drawers and found them properly stocked.

"Thank god mom went shopping two days ago." Alice sighed, relieved.

"What we should make?" Rosalie asked.

"Oatmeal alla Hale!" i said smiling widely. It was an special recipe of Rose's mom.

"Toasts." Alice chimed in, jumping.

"We could make hot cocoa, your special one, Bella." Rose added. I nodded.

"It's all settled then. Ok, chop chop! I'm starving!" Alice said. We giggled, but nodded.

With that we started picking the ingredients; while Alice putted her battery radio on the counter, in our favorite station. I listened to the news while I mixed the milk with the cocoa. During the night it had fallen a little bit less than 6 feet of snow, and that the electricity would return in the next 4 hours. I grimaced when they notified that the roads would start being cleaned in the late afternoon.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Rosalie asked me over her shoulder while she stirred the oatmeal.

"A lot better, thanks. That grandma Cullen soup is truly powerful" I said smiling.

"Yes, it is." Alice said.

"And, delicious, don't forget that" Rosalie added.

"Yet, I can't believe that Emmett **can **cook." I added, stirring the cocoa in the stove.

"My mom teached us all to cook when we were little. Eddie's cheeseburgers are to die for." Ali answered while she cutted the crusts out of the bread slices.

"Really? That's cool! I'll have to convince Edward to cook some for me sometime." I said.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to cook some." Alice answered truthfully, smiling.

"Talking about him, how do you feel, Bella?" Rose asked me concerned; while she stirred her own mix in the stove.

"Well..." I started, while I was taking out the utilery. " I decided to take everything easy. He doesn't like me? Alright. I have the best friend in the world! He does like me? Even better! I'm lucky enough to have the best friend in the world _and_ he likes me!" I answered them. They both came and hugged me.

"Good choice, Ella." Alice said.

"Yes, that's my girl" Rose added.

We continued working in a comfortable silence and very soon the food was ready. When we finished washing our hands for setting up the table, a song that we loved: 'I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance...' by Black Kids came to the radio. We all squealed and started dancing and singing out loud, while we putted the glasses and plates in the tables, changing the lyrics a bit, of course.

_You are the boy that I've been dreaming of_

_Ever since I was a little girl_

_You are the boy that I've been dreaming of_

_Ever since I was a little girl._

_One! I'm bitting my tongue,_

_Two! She's kissing on you,_

_Three! Oh, why can't you see?_

_One, two, three, four!_

_The word's on the street, and it's on the news, _

_I'm not gonna teach her how to dance with you._

_She's got two left feet and she bites my moves_

_I'm not gonna teach her how to _

_dance, dance dance!_

_The second I do, I know we're gonna be through_

_I'm not gonna teach her how to dance with you_

_She don't suspect a thing, I wish she'd get a clue,_

_I'm not gonna teach her how to _

_dance, dance dance!_

When we finished setting up the table, and dancing, we looked at the clock. It was 10 am already! Then I turned, just to find Alice with a huge smirk on her face.

"What, Ali?" Rose asked her suspiciously.

"Let's wake up the boys!" she squealed.

We agreeded and followed her upstairs, giggling. There, she shushed us before she went towards a door that was under the stairs that led to the third floor. When she opened it, Rose and I gasped. The hidden closet held a prank paradise; everything from itchy powder to airhorns. The pixie debated herself between a megaphone and an airhorn, but shrugged and gave us an airhorn each. We did our handshakes after Ali told us to keep our cellphones with us and to put our handfrees for using them as walkie-talkies and we parted in separate ways. I could hear their silent giggles from my headphone while we tiptoed at the hall.

"This is so fun! I feel like a spy!" Alice silently squealed.

"Yes, it is. Thank god I have a camera." Rosalie said and I chuckled at that. Soon I was standing in front of Edward's bed and I could hear Emmett's snores from the phone.

"Ready?" Ali whispered

"Yes." Rose and I answered silently at the same time.

"Okay. On count of three.. one" Alice whispered.

"Two.." I said quietly, grabbing the can with both my hands.

"Three!" Rosalie said much louder and I pressed the button. It emited a deafening sound that made me jump. Edward woke up startled, so much that he fell on the floor. His face was priceless. I laughed loudly, dropping the can that fell in the tick carpet with a thud. He glared playfully at me, so I sobered a bit.

"C'mon, let me help you." I said extending my hands to him. He took them, but I noticed the sparkle in his eyes when it was too late, he pulled me to the carpet with him. I fell newt to him while he laughed quietly.

"Hey!" I protested, while I smacked playfully his arm.

"Ow! What? You were the one that woke me up..." he started to say, then he looked at the can that was lying in the floor and grimaced before continuing "with an airhorn. I believe that the pixie I have as a sister had something to do with it, right?" I nodded, smiling angelically. He laughed again.

"You're not fooling anyone with that face, you know?" he said smiling

"Maybe" I answered chuckling before I rested my head in the carpet. He laughed before doing the same.

"Maybe" he agreeded. We were in a comfortable silence. After a minute, I remembered why I woke him up.

"C'mon. Let's have breakfast." I said sitting up, while I tugged him by the hands. He obeyed and got up, his hair more tousled than usual. He offered me a hand, that I accepted.

"But don't throw me, eh?" He said, chuckling.

"Of course" I said smiling, while he pulled me up. When we were walking, close to the doorway, he smirked in a very Alice way before he lifted me up fireman style and started running downstairs.

"Edward! Let me down!" I protested. He laughed and kept running. Soon we were by the kitchen, where our friends were already eating. There, he set me on my foot. I glared at him and tried to regain my dignity by fixing my pants, pouting and blushing. My friends blinked before they started laughing. I smacked Edward's arm again and glared all my friends before I sat down and stole Jasper one toast before I started eating.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" Emmett said with his booming voice, jumping like a five year old on christmas about four hours later. We had spent the whole morning in pajamas, playing board games and saying jokes.

"Where? Everything is covered with snow." Alice asked, standing up with a jump, almost throwing our cards. Emmett simply smirked.

"You'll see." We all dropped the UNO cards and ran upstairs behind him. We went towards his door, where he stopped. We all rushed him, so he shrugged and opened the door. The room was freezing. We looked around for the reason and found the oversized window wide open.

"Emmett!" we all scolded him at the same time. He pouted, looking like a five year old again.

"What? I wanted us all to go play in the snow. I even made a stair and fetched a sled!"

"A sled?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Yes, go look." Emmett said. We all went closer to the window, just to find that, in fact there was a rope stair hanging off the window. We all watched the panorama, the snow looking so tempting, without saying a thing. Alice was the first to break it, as usual.

"Yay! Now we can go out! Can we, can we?" She squealed, jumping, before she putted her puppy dog eyes. I nodded in agreement.

"Ok, who wants to go out, say aye!" I said, exited to go out

"AYE!" Boomed everybody. Alice giggled and dragged Rose and I towards her bedroom. Then she ran to her closet and came back two minutes later with a bundle of clothes.

"You know what to do.. or else.." she said giggling at the end, while she pushed us to the bathroom or the closet, in Rose's case. I didn't even complain about the clothes, I was too exited to protest.

As soon as I was standing by Emmett's window, warmed by a tick coat, I was hitted straight in the face with a snowball, courtesy of Jasper.I hurried as carefully as I could and smacked him back. We ran for about five minutes throwing snowballs back and forth. When we were sitting in the sled, catching our breath, I was suddenly sure that the snowy days with the Cullens would be memorable as well. We spent the rest of the day playing at the snow, making snowmans, angels, playing with the sled.. Emmett, being Emmett even tried to do an igloo. We were in the middle of an epic snowfight when Carlisle and Esme finally arrived. They were glad to find us well and even played with us for a few minutes, after Esme threw a snowball that hitted Carlisle at the back of his head. I had talked to Charlie a few hours earlier, the roads from La Push would be cleaned tomorrow morning, and Esme had told me to stay there until Charlie came back.

A few minutes later, both of Carlisle and Esme hurried insid, not before Esme asked the boys to please shovel the snow out of the doorway. We helped them, throwing ocassional snowballs, of course.

I spent the rest of the evening playing videogames with the boys; then talking with the girls and fell asleep quite late.

The next day, I was woken up by a bouncing in my bed. One guess: Alice.

"Aliice.. Go to sleep!" I whined, throwing the covers over my head,

"No, you neither. You've got to see this!" she squealed.

"Nope, talk to me in two hours." I said, my eyes still closed. She humphed and her weight was gone. I sighed in contentment and snuggled deeper in the warm bed, trying to sleep again. Then, two hands grabbed my feet from under the covers and pulled me out of bed, onto the carpet.

"A-lice!" I groaned from the floor. She giggled. I glared at her and tried to pull down her pants without success.

"Nope, that won't work. And you can't scare me easily neither. I've lived with two brothers my whole life, one of them being the prankster king, Emmett Cullen." She told me. I humphed and sat on the floor rubbing my back. _Maybe I could talk to Emmett.._

"True. But definitively you have creative ways to wake up people!" I told her. She smiled and giggled before she did a curtsy.

"Well, thank you!" I shook my head before asking her:

"What did you wanted to show me?"

"Put this outfit on and I'll show you." She said, pointing towards an outfit that was on her desk. I glared at her.

"No." She pouted, her lower lip quivering.

"Pleease? Pretty please?" she said. I sighed.

"Okay, but no makeup." She smiled and bounced. I took the infamous outfit and walked to the bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth with the toothbrush Ali always had for me, then I got dressed. As soon as I was out of the bathroom, she pulled me to her closet.

"Alright. Close your eyes." She told me. I did what she told me and heared shuffling in the background.

"No peeking..." she said, until the shuffling ended. "Here." She said, putting something in my hands. I opened my eyes, just to find a box in my hands

"A box?" I asked

"No, silly. Open it." She giggled. I shuffled the paper that was inside, just to find the most beautiful pair of winter boots i've ever seen.

"I know they're not the same, but I saw this on the internet and couldn't resist. They arrived this morning and.." she hurried to explain.

"Ali, it's okay! I love them!" I said, hugging my friend with the box still in my hands.

"You're welcome. Go, try them on. The breakfast is ready, I'll be downstairs." She said

"Alright. Thanks." She waved once before she skipped out of the room. I sat on the floor and putted on a pair of long, stripped socks that were on the box and then putted on the boots. They fitted me perfectly. I looked at them with Ali's huge mirror. Then I went to her room and combed my hair, singing a song that came to my mind since I putted my new boots on: new shoes, by Paolo Nutini.

_Woke up cold one Tuesday,  
I'm looking tired and feeling quite sick,  
I felt like there was something missing in my day to day life,  
So I quickly opened the wardrobe,  
Pulled out some jeans and a T-Shirt that seemed clean,  
Topped it off with a pair of old shoes,  
That were ripped around the seams,  
And I thought these shoes just don't suit me._

Hey, I put some new shoes on,  
And suddenly everything is right,  
I said, hey, I put some new shoes on and everybody's smiling,  
It's so inviting,  
Oh, short on money,  
But long on time,  
Slowly strolling in the sweet sunshine,  
And I'm running late,  
And I don't need an excuse,  
'cause I'm wearing my brand new shoes. (...)

I danced out the room, still singing, until I collided onto something, or someone and closed my eyes, expecting the floor, but it never came. I opened my eyes, just to find the sparkling ones of my perpetual savior.

"Your life is truly a musical, right?" He chuckled. I smiled widely.

"Oh, you have no idea." I laughed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**..:: ****A.N.: This is the new chapter! Sorry for the delay, I had a huge block, tons of exams and schoolwork and a classmate of mine died last week.. : (**

**Well, anyways, click that adorable green button and tell me what you think! Remember: more reviews, quicker updates!::..**

**Songs of this chapter:**

**Holiday- Boys Like Girls**

**I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance- Black Kids**

**New Shoes- Paolo Nutini**


End file.
